


Ella's Equation

by ChillForJae (FreedByFaith)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, Betrayal, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied JohnDo - Freeform, Original Character(s), Taeil is old like really old, mentioned yumark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedByFaith/pseuds/ChillForJae
Summary: "You know," she placed two fingers near her lips, as if pulling a cigarette. "This project alone is hard. Do it with government funding, it becomes harder. Throw in a creep who steals data and codes, it becomes next to impossible."Jaehyun stared at her as she exhaled the invisible smoke. "What if I catch them for you?"She pulled herself up and sat squarely in front of him. "Catching them is not your job. Just continue being a good partner and help me realize my visions."OrJaehyun applied for a job and got more than what he initially bargained for.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. The Interview

"Hi. I'm looking for Ms. Ella Cruz. Uh, Mr. Moon sent me for the final interview." A tall, dashing man stood in front of the reception. His slender fingers rested nervously on top of the black marble desk.

The two ladies at the reception paused their tutorial session on using the office's information system. The lady behind the screen stared at him, openly studying his pushed back comma hair of the same colour as his fitted dark blue suit. The man felt awkward at the scrutiny. 

"Name and ID please," the one in metal grey eyeglasses said. Unlike her colleague, she simply cast a glance at the stranger and went on with the SOP for guests.

"Jeong Jaehyun," he said as he reached for his wallet and promptly gave one of his IDs; scrunching his nose to fix his black specs as they slid down his nose. 

"Sign here please," the unbothered clerk pushed the log book in front of him. She inspected his ID front and back, gave it to the junior clerk, and told her what details to key in.

After returning his ID, she glanced at her sleek titanium wrist watch. "You must be her three o'clock." She stood and made some final instructions to the newbie. "Just input the schedules in that panel. I'll come back later."

The girl nodded eagerly, obviously trying to look good in front of a gorgeous man. The senior clerk turned to Jaehyun and smiled with an air of professionalism. "This way Mr. Jeong," her open hand pointing to the hallway across them.

As they walked along the halls, Jaehyun noticed the emptiness of some rooms. "Slow day?" He attempted to make small talk to ease his nervousness.

The clerk shook her head, "Busy day, actually. The empty rooms would be filled by another team later.”

"Ah," he said contemplatively. "So Ms. Cruz, her office is just… here?" His voice was unimpressed. Don't the head honchos usually reside at least on the third floor? "I just remember having my interview with Mr. Moon on the sixth."

The clerk stopped walking and smiled at him politely. "Mr. Jeong, the basement has the same importance as the top floor."

Jaehyun nodded briefly. "Of course. I meant no offense." He glanced at one of the open doors and saw a staff typing in front of a monitor. Cramped rooms, he thought.

As they resumed walking, Jaehyun asked again, "Is she good to work with? I've heard a couple of compliments and some warning from Mr. Moon last time."

The lady smiled as she nodded, "Most of her juniors appreciate what she does. She's flexible and understanding. You'd love working with her." She said enthusiastically; her eyes beamed with pride.

"Have you worked with her?"

"Of course. Ms. Cruz was the first one I worked with here." The clerk stopped in front of a door and knocked twice before turning the knob.

A couple of weeks ago, his housemate Haechan gave him a kick to apply for a job. He wanted Jaehyun out of the house, to breathe some air, and live like the good older brother that he is. Two years of loathing was enough, Haechan said one time.

After days of rewriting his résumé, looking at job postings, and sending out countless cover letters, a consultancy position for a GOCC called him back.

To be frank, Jaehyun did not even believe someone would hire him again. A brief background check would tell them all they need to know about him. So even if consultancy was the last thing he wanted, it didn't sound bad while considering his next steps as a programmer.

He stepped inside, the carpeted floor silenced his footsteps and amplified his thoughts. This was the first time he'll be under someone, as he'd always been the one leading projects ever since he could remember. Not only that, it's odd for him to be under someone who has less experience than him in terms of coding. This person would judge him if he is fit to be working with them. He remembered his interview last week, "She doesn't go easy on anyone, and she's never late." It was a precaution that Jaehyun held up in his nightmares. Jaehyun braced himself for the worst. He breathed and quickly blinked to get his nerves under control.

It was anticlimactic. This "Ms. Cruz" everyone kept boasting about was not there to welcome him as he entered the room. Jaehyun scoffed in his head as his heart rate went down. Before, as manager, he always makes sure he's earlier than his subordinates. Always seen in his office, working and not wasting a visitor's time. He counted this as his first win against this Ella Cruz. He smiled like a sweet peach inside. It certainly gave his confidence a boost.

He looked around the room. Quite nice for someone who's only been a project head for a couple of months.

The office wasn't big compared to what he was used to, but it was still pretty decent. A hard wood table was placed squarely in front of window blinds which let the afternoon sun in. Under the blinds was a short bookshelf filled with thick binders and hardbound books. There were two single deep brown chairs in front of the table. _Looks like leather._ Jaehyun squinted. Two flat screen monitors dominated the table, beside it was the usual office trinkets of pens and notepads. On the other side of the monitor stood an impressive whiteboard that covered an entire bookshelf and a half. Jaehyun read several lines which looked like codes and team to-do lists. Nothing on Cruz's desk nor board told him what she's like as a person outside of office. It only reeked of work. _Workaholic, must be a good person._

On the right side of the office is a loveseat similar to the color of the chairs in front of the desk. In front of it was a paper-filled center table. Busy day indeed. The remaining three walls of the room had floor to ceiling shelves filled with books and file folders.

The clerk cleared her throat, seeing Jaehyun's mind was wandering. "You may sit down and make yourself comfortable," she led him to one of the seats in front of the desk.

_It is leather._ Jaehyun mused as he rested his hand on the armrest. _Comfy._

"Ms. Cruz will be here any minute. Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"Just water. Thank you," Jaehyun cleared his throat as he fixed his tie.

The clerk nodded curtly and went out of the room.

A woman in crisp white polo and black pencil skirt came in a few moments after the clerk went out. Jaehyun stood to greet her. "Ms. Ella Cruz." 

The woman looked at him, puzzled. "I'm not Ms. Ella. Just the one who put reports on her table."

Then, the clerk came in with two glasses of water and greeted the newly arrived. "Hi Sam," she chirped.

"That's… Ms. Ella," the staff smiled knowingly as she tilted her head towards the person placing the glasses on the table.

Jaehyun felt his blood rush to his cheeks. What the fuck. His widened eyes stared at the clerk who welcomed him at the reception. The same clerk that guided him to the office, and the very person who he asked stupid questions earlier.

Completely shocked, he looked at her-- hair sleekly pulled back in an efficient ponytail, beige long sleeves folded up to her elbows, with an ID hanging down her neck. Why didn't he bother looking at the clerk's ID? Wait. She's not a clerk. She's the project head. His future boss.

Ella and the staff were discussing something that Jaehyun couldn't hear despite being two steps away from them.

"Remind Kathy at the front desk that I'll be back after this interview," her arm swiftly took the topmost file and gave it to her staff. "Thanks, Sam." She turned her shoulders squarely and reached out her hand to her applicant. "Ella Cruz. Head for the GeneBank’s Onco Project." Her beaming professional smile hid the mischief and made Jaehyun more nervous. 

Jaehyun snapped out of his thoughts and shook her hand. "Jeong Jaehyun. Your future web developer," he paused recalling his slip earlier, "I hope." He smiled his best smile, dimples showing, and hoped she'd forgive his arrogance earlier. No one could resist those deep slices on his cheek anyway.

"Please," she motioned for him to sit down, not even batting an eye, much to Jaehyun's surprise. "Well, there's no need for hoping Mr. Jeong. Mr. Moon gave strong recommendations for you. And I can't say no to a Senior Officer, can I?" Ella said as she sat down on her black executive chair. She momentarily nodded to Sam, signalling the staff that she's good to go.

Jaehyun felt uncomfortable in her exasperated tone. "Sorry?"

She relaxed into her chair as she opened his file. "I have reviewed your CV. It's quite impressive for your age," she talked as if she carried more years with her. Her brown eyes looked at him while narrating his achievements, fingers interlocked on top of his file. "Head of multiple activities relating to web development. Presented innovative apps to various international conferences, all of which you have developed during your undergrad years. You're even a Google ambassador for a year, which brought sales and employment in your area of responsibility increased a hundredfold. Quite a feat, really." But with a face like that, Ella knew marketing odds were in his favor. She gave him a nice prim smile. "All these to prepare you for a nice spot in a private company. Two years as manager until late spring." Her eyebrows creased for a moment, as if to understand how he snatched an executive position straight out of school. His papers show that after college he went ahead with masters without working first. "You went straight up there without any solid management experience. Wasn't it hard?"

Jaehyun bobbed his head slowly. "It is, but I believe I did the best I could. Although nothing I ever did in school prepared me for that position. Not even the high pressure from heading two organisations…"

"...while being a computer science student," they chorused.

Ella side-smiled at the coincidence. "You said future web developer."

Jaehyun nodded. "Yes, most of my experiences were focused on front-end web development. Although I did some back-end checking when I was manager."

If Ella was disappointed that he's just a web developer, Jaehyun did not catch that.

"I see. Have you done anything related to data engineering before? Bioinformatics, the likes?"

"Data Engineering, yes. For a bit, during my stay in postgrad. Mostly theoretical classes. I'm not really a thinker, I'm more of a doer, so research is at the back of my mind," he said, then thought better. "But I always do my best and take initiative in all that I do." His chest involuntarily puffing out.

She turned her head thoughtfully, pressing her lips together. "Hm. I specifically asked for a data engineer. Someone who could make sense of the vision I'm working on." Her eyes measured him up. "Web development and data engineering are not entirely the same. If you’ve had more years in software development than in web dev, then maybe. But I don't think I could accept you in my team."

Jaehyun stayed silent. This rejection felt more painful than being betrayed by his ex-partner. Mr. Moon gave him hope that the job was as good as his; only to be stripped off of his last hope. Ms. Cruz’s next words seemed to read his mind: _I thought you said I was as good as hired._

"This last interview was supposed to be for formalities since Mr. Moon Taeil gave strong recommendations. Mr. Jeong," she looked him in the eye, "at the same time, I don't need a liability in my team. I'm sorry."

Jaehyun wasn’t the kind to cry right away. He wasn’t even the type to cry at anything at all. Yet right now, a chock full of tears threatened his throat. At that point, he refused to be defeated anymore. He’ll fight his way into this job if it would be the last thing he did. Today was a make or break for him. So if he looked pitiful pleading her to give him the job, it’s fine. He’s got nothing to lose anyway. His pride has been crushed for a long time now. Swallowing hard, he firmly said: “Give me this chance, I won’t disappoint you.”

Ms. Cruz gave a heavy sigh. “They all say that.”

A string was strung at her words. The painful melody echoed in Jaehyun's ears. Four words that contained the kind of pain he knew so well. He clenched his jaw and decided to risk it. "Ms. Cruz. I learn fast," he leaned forward, almost reaching over her table. "I promise I will exceed your expectations."

Ms. Cruz's eyes slanted at his restrained pleading. "A no is a no Mr. Jeong. I could recommend you to another team. But not mine," she stood up and showed him the door.

Dejected, Jaehyun stepped out as he politely thanked the project leader. As they were exchanging formalities, the lady he mistook for the project leader greeted them. _Sam, was it?_

“Congratulations.” She smiled widely past the obvious temperature of the room.

Jaehyun stared at her confusedly as if trying to understand the sick joke. Ms. Cruz simply raised her eyebrow and corrected her staff.

“Sam. I did not accept him.”

Sam’s exaggerated ‘oh?’ partnered with her bright sparkling eyes irked her team leader. “But boss, he’s a handsome fellow! How could you say no to him?”

Ms. Cruz narrowed her eyes on her and sharply saw a piece of paper in Sam’s hand. Jaehyun saw her mouth ‘fuck’. Sam gave the memo to her. Ms. Cruz sighed as soon as she read it. She was right. The higher ups interfered again. They cut her budget twice already, down-sized her team, and now they want her to accept a talent that doesn't match the job criteria? Damn them.

Jaehyun politely cleared his throat. “Excuse me, what’s happening?”

"STO recommendation," Sam answered him. “For you.”

“STO?” Jaehyun echoed.

“Senior Technical Officer,” Ms. Cruz sighed deeply again and took one glare at Jaehyun. "I don't care if it's one of the sixth floor heads. I value my integrity above all else."

Sam approached her boss and leaned over. "You sure about that, Ms. Ella? We can't afford another day one brain less. At this rate, we-- no you -- won’t get anything done."

Ms. Cruz clenched her jaws and closed her eyes. If there's one thing that Jaehyun learned while he's awkwardly standing by the door is that Ms. Cruz can't hide her fury that well.

"Mr. Jeong," her call was like a platoon leader calling the moving soldier in the fourth row.

"Yes ma'am," his voice shook as tried to answer fastly, looking a head below him to meet the lady boss’ voice.

"I don't want you. Let me be clear on that," she pointed her fingers against him, almost touching his chest. "But I do value the voice of my team. Especially if my life depends on it. Sam here will show the team file as well as the detailed job description and contract."

"I got the job?" Jaehyun nervously asked, half-believing the lines he heard.

"You formally start on Monday. And by Jove if you don't meet the trust my team placed on you, not only will you need to find another job, you will also be the evidence I need not to trust them in the future. Understand? Don’t be the third strike."

She doesn't hide her emotions, and that's what makes her scary. The weight of her words was enough to tell him she wasn't playing around.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," he answered snappily. 

Ms. Cruz stared at him for a good three seconds. Turning to her aide, she curtly said in the same commanding tone, "Sam, you know what to do with new recruits."

Jaehyun blinked his eyes once and looked scaredly at Sam. 

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." There was a twinkle in Sam's eyes and the little smirk sent chills down Jaehyun's spine.

Jaehyun went to the lobby to breathe after a whirlwind of events. It felt as if he was being terrorized the entire time he was there. Thankfully, the welcoming of new recruits was just the usual personality test, diagnostic tests, and filling out of forms. Sam was chatty as well. She was the opposite of Ms. Cruz, personality wise. He enjoyed her debriefing about what ensued earlier. She reassured Jaehyun that Ms. Cruz is just strict professionally. That she was just cross because he did not turn out to be the person she wanted, and was angrier because she was made to accept someone whom she already said no to. Jaehyun found it cute that Sam would trust him enough to gossip about their boss on his first day.

"Her words are always final. Even granpa Taeil goes through her. Only the STO could overturn her. And on the rare times he does, she doesn't like it." Sam explained.

"How come?"

"Because it always goes against her principles."

From Sam's debriefing, Jaehyun's fear calmed down for a bit. Yet anxiety still lingered in his heart. Ms. Cruz reminded him partly of the past he longed to forget.

He sat down on one of the waiting chairs and opened the folder. The team members' roles were listed according to hierarchy. He went to his page. _Database engineering: implementing internal processes._ He could do that. Pretty sure Biology-based info could be processed the same way as any other info he’s worked with. _Creation of security systems for database management._ God, security, his weakness. Creating security systems meant a lot of thinking from a hacker's perspective. He could punch a goon but he couldn't outsmart a goon. Doyoung proved that once. Jaehyun read on. _Research on existing vulnerabilities and troubleshoot such vulnerabilities to strengthen data protection._ Protection, what irony. He couldn't even protect himself from vulnerabilities.

Jaehyun’s heart sank as read. Usually, different people were assigned to those tasks. It’s kind of weird that they’re hiring one person for all of those.

He snapped the folder close. This is not his niche. No, it's far from it. Bioinformatics is alien to him. Like a bug he could never find. Did he forget that he struggled with their hard science electives? What did he eat that made him apply for this job in the first place? The job title? “Assistant Developer” God, he knew he was clumsy. But not this clumsy.

Jaehyun sighed deeply. On the bright side, at least he won't be working with Johnny or Doyoung this time. 

Jaehyun shook his head and casually turned to the reception area. There he saw his future boss, eyebrows animated as she pointed to the monitor, lips pursed in patience as the receptionist typed away. Jaehyun heaved a heavy sigh once more. Turns out, he's the junior here. He knew then that it wouldn't matter if she knew less IT stuff than he, nor if he had more managerial experiences than she. It's a different field, an entirely different language, and a boss who's expecting a lot from him. He cursed under his breath. It’s going to be an uphill battle.

Come weekend, Jaehyun studied his ass off. He wanted to learn and brush up his skills. His housemate Haechan saw him working in front of the computer and smiled. He crept behind him and asked to sit on his lap. Instead of his hyung’s usual warmth, he received a cold “Not now, Haechan”. Then he saw beads of sweat flowing down his temple, ruffle hair telling him he slept on his desk, lips pouting in utter concentration, and eyebrows slightly crossed. He pushed up Jaehyun’s silver rimmed eyeglasses. 

“So you got the job?”

Jaehyun silently nodded. 

Haechan would’ve pressed for more stories, and bothered his favorite person more. But for today, he thought he’d make an exception. Not because he was scared of Jaehyun’s cold voice. Just because. He’d just bother him when his payday would come. 

Jaehyun did not even notice that Haechan left him without a second attempt. Buried beneath multiple tabs and lines upon lines of codes, Jaehyun surfaced for a moment. _Don’t be the third strike._ As Ms. Cruz’s voice echoed in his head, his competitive spirit marked that he won’t be the strike. “What happened with the two other strikes?” Jaehyun wondered as he dove back in his study.


	2. Jaehyun's First Week

"Good morning," Jaehyun greeted Ella as he knocked on the door. He showed up in his best black pin-striped suit, hair slicked back with a couple of fringe forming a comma, and silver specs over his eyes. Anyone seeing his fair complexion against the darkness of the suit would’ve swooned, but much to everyone else’s respect and disappointment, Ella paid no heed to this stunning figure. As far as the other party was concerned, he’s as fresh and crisp as he should be on his first morning as Ms. Cruz's staff. 

Ella pushed her glasses up with her fingers. "You're early," she tilted her head to one of the sofas. "Have a seat, I'll just finish this then we'll go."

Jaehyun had a hard time keeping his eyes open. Forty-eight hours of studying feels like your brain has been drowned in alcohol. The last time he did that was in college. Already sleep deprived from group projects, he went to a party, got drunk, then took an exam at 7am the next day. It was one time; and he cursed himself for doing it. But you know what they say: work hard, play harder.

He was still in deep sleep when he heard a voice calling. "Mom?" He said drowsily, eyes moving under his lids.

"Mr. Jeong. Let's go," the voice nudged him harder.

"Five minutes, please, mom," he pursed his lips as he turned his head, then suddenly opened his eyes and looked at the person leaning over him. "Oh god, I'm sorry, Ms. Ella."

Ella crossed her arms. "Do I sound like a mother to you?"

Jaehyun's ears went pink. He stood up and straightened his suit.

As they went to his car, Ella eyed him cautiously. "I think it's better if I drive." She said levelly.

Jaehyun grasped the keys tighter, hellbent on delivering his promise that he won't be a liability. "I can drive, don't worry."

Ella plopped inside the car. Not even ten minutes later, Jaehyun's eyes are closing on their own.

"Mr. Jeong, pull over." 

Her voice rang in Jaehyun's ears slowly.

"Pull over." She called him a little louder as the car started to swerve.

Jaehyun's head bobbed hard, waking him up, and gathered all his energy in pulling over.

"Let's switch. I'll drive," Ella said sternly.

"No, I can drive."

Ella's voice placed authority. "I would believe you more if you're drunk, not this sloth. Let me drive because I want to get to the meeting in one piece."

Jaehyun's stubborn horn relented.

"I need you to be alert later so take this time to rest," Ella said as they buckled their seatbelts.

She did not need to tell him twice. As soon as she started driving, Jaehyun drifted to dream land.

The two-hour meeting made Jaehyun grateful he studied over the weekend. Although he was not able to understand everything that was said, he had a fairly good grasp of what was truly expected of them. He was also relieved whenever Ella would explain to him some of the terms he did not understand. _Perceptive._ He thought as he listened to her discuss their side's plan to the executives. Ideas were thrown around the table and final decisions were made.

Later on at the parking lot, Ella commented that she hopes their model would work.

"I'm sure it will, the plans you made are almost foolproof." Jaehyun said encouragingly.

Ella pressed her lips together and smiled, "That's what I thought when I started this project, too." She chuckled, "I don't know how many revisions I already did since… years."

Jaehyun turned his head suddenly, eyes wide open. "Years?" He opened the car door for her.

"Do you still feel sleepy?" Ella asked him before she got in the car.

He shook his head, "I had a good nap on the way to work." He smiled cheekily.

Back at the office, Jaehyun sat by Ella's right, surrounded by solemn faces sitting round a thick wooden table. He noticed first that Sam was as serious in work as she was in teasing the team. Everyone was sharp in their office suits, and though there were only five of them in the meeting, it felt like a huge team was working on the project. He pretty much met the team - Ms. Ella Cruz, Sam, Sir Moon Taeil-- only one was new to him, the intern named Zhong Chenle. While he was observing his new co-workers, Ella discussed what happened at the morning meeting.

"GeneBank wanted to see our final proposal next week, then a prototype run two months after. They want the software before the fourth quarter starts," Ella shared. She also recounted the ideas the executives had and what were compromised, as well as the things that were agreed upon. 

Jaehyun was thankful for two things during their team meeting: one, that he studied over the weekend at the sacrifice of his sleep and breakfasts with Haechan, and two, that Ms. Cruz did not tell them that she drove for both of them because he was too sleepy to keep the car in one lane. He cast a glance at the team leader. So she’s not the type to humiliate neophytes in front of the team at the first available chance.

“They’re pretty happy with our cancer-centered concept,” her business tone curved into a sly smirk. Ella Cruz had been building the idea of a software that could predict how cancer could be prevented by targeting certain genetic sequences. “However,” Ella then asked Jaehyun to hand over the team file. "This?" she tore the file in two. "Gone. We'll need new plans and role distributions to meet their awful deadlines."

Jaehyun's eyes widened as he watched her tear the file. The file that contained many scribbles and highlights from the weekend’s gruesome cramming. Ms. Cruz won’t humiliate, but she was ruthless in other ways.

"We don't have the luxury for a strat planning nor brainstorming, Ella." Mr. Moon Taeil, the team's most senior member, and as Jaehyun would find out later, Ms. Cruz's beloved mentor, gave a stern reminder.

Ella nodded at once. "Give me two hours. I'll have Sam type it, distribute it before the afternoon break." She gave an imploring look at each of her team members. "You guys won't hate me for not involving you with this planning, right?" Behind the calm business face was a tone that did not sound sure. If at all, Ella was regretful they don't have time to brainstorm for better ideas to consolidate what GeneBank wants and what they could do in such a short time. It was short because, well, Ella sighed in her mind, casting a quick glance on Jaehyun.

"We trust you, Boss," Sam side smiled, winking at Jaehyun at the hope of influencing him.

Chenle clapped his hand. The intern did not want to be involved in any planning. He liked to think, and he's good at thinking, but he liked to point out mistakes over working from scratch. Besides, Ella's strategic planning sessions were cruelly boring and full of headaches and debate. The only debate Chenle liked was teasing his classmate Jisung and proving him wrong about everything. 

Ella smiled at their youngest member. She knew what he was thinking. She glanced at her watch, an hour before lunch. She resumed her presidential aura and said, "Thanks. For now, Sam will take Mr. Jeong and give him another round of diagnostic tests. Yes, the ones similar to last Friday, the official ones. Chenle will start cleaning the first batch of data we've got from GeneBank. These are all published studies. I'll try to get the unpublished ones next week, with Sir Taeil's help. Sam, you help Chenle as soon as you're done with Mr. Jeong. As for Sir Taeil," she gave a glance at her senior.

"I'll try to convince the board to let us hire two more brains," Taeil said as he tapped the table.

"Good. As I dismiss you, no one dare bother me. Have lunch without me. Everything's clear?"

The team bobbed their heads in unison. Everyone solemnly walked out of the meeting room and headed to their own offices.

Sam ran up to Jaehyun. "You've been spacing out during Ella's bit on GeneBank. Did something happen that she did not tell us?"

Jaehyun looked at her queerly. "Nothing," he said plainly.

"I can read people's spirits, Jaehyun. No use in hiding anything."

Jaehyun smirked with an unbelieving expression and placed his hands in his pockets. "It's not beneficial to the meeting." Calling your boss "mom" and saying “five more minutes please” as she woke you up is not beneficial to anyone, right? Oh how Jaehyun blushed at his first blunder. Adding the fact that he promised he won’t disappoint her made it worse.

Sam sighed as they got to her little office. She pulled out the metal drawer and flipped through several folders. She got a pencil and eraser from her messy desk and gave them to Jaehyun. "You can answer this first." Pointing to a small table behind her, she realized it was filled with boxes of files they haven't encoded yet. "You'll have to take the tests at the boss' office. Be quiet, okay? We don't want to disturb her train of thoughts." Sam said as they crossed the narrow hallway. 

Ella made arrangements so that Sam's room was opposite hers so that communication was easy between them. Beside Ella's room was Taeil's, and opposite Taeil's was Chenle's. Jaehyun learned over lunch that Ella picked the lobby rooms as opposed to the higher floors because she hated the open cubicles. The team exchanged that Ella did not really bother about shared spaces until a halted project.

Jaehyun and Sam entered the room as quiet as a mouse, finding Ella standing in front of the whiteboard, with twinkling eyes almost kissing the letters she wrote. Though she knew two figures entered her room, she paid no heed to them, the beauty of arranging puzzle pieces in her brain demanded all of her.

Sam ushered Jaehyun to the coffee table behind the whiteboard and whispered the instructions. When Sam came back 40 minutes later, she found Ella in her usual position and Jaehyun smiling in front of his test paper. Suspicious of what made Jaehyun smile, she cocked an eyebrow and tapped him on the shoulder. "What's funny?" she asked, only to receive a silent shake of a head from him. She gave him the second round of tests and left him with a sterner warning not to disturb their planning boss.

The tests were hard, even harder than the first ones he took. He couldn’t laugh at that. But what made Jaehyun smile was Ella's murmurings. She talked in third person and addressed herself as _Ella_ during serious thoughts: _“Ella, Chenle needs some challenge”_ ; and as _Cruz_ when she failed to think smartly: _“Cruz you dumb fool”_. He found this amusing and quite different from the guarded authoritative cloak she's been wearing since he came in for an interview. Although Jaehyun tried not to eavesdrop while he took the tests, it was hard not to notice how the leader took note of the team's traits, both individually and collectively, as well as the possible threats and opportunities, and crafted a plan. Well, _plans_ , as Ella presented the new strategy before the afternoon break.

The team had lunch without Ella. Sam had to grab Jaehyun by the arm forcefully as the latter tried to go back and invite her to join the team's meal. To be fair, he was only being polite, and wanted to get on Ms. Cruz's good side following his clumsy mishap that morning.

"I was surprised to receive her text on a Sunday afternoon," Jaehyun confessed to the team as he took a bite. "I thought Ms. Cruz was the one to respect weekends."

Chenle nodded. "She does. She never gave any kind of work on weekends, especially Sundays. I guess the meeting wasn't planned then."

Sam disagreed. "No, the GeneBank meeting was scheduled weeks ago. It probably slipped her mind that she couldn't bring Jungwoo now."

"Jungwoo?" Jaehyun inquired.

"The one you replaced," Sam snipped.

Jaehyun knew then he shouldn't ask anymore questions. For now. He simply noted that Jungwoo must be one of the strikes Ella mentioned during his interview. He observed that Sam wasn't as mysterious as their boss, though there's some likeness between them. Sam was a cheerful, teasing person; yet she became dreadfully serious to the things that mattered to her, which was primarily her boss' well being.

"Still, couldn't she have asked you first? She must trust you know more than I do," Jaehyun wondered. 

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Half of the time I don't know what goes on in Ella's mind. That's saying something considering I've been her roommate for a year now." She tapped the table and sighed, "Ah, maybe she wanted to test you."

Far from it. The STO, who, unlike Ella, didn't care much about weekends, called the project head on Friday night and told her he couldn't attend the meeting with her due to an urgent appointment. Ella racked her brains for who she could bring with her. Chenle was out because he's an intern and executives don't like interns at closed door meetings. Taeil had a morning meeting. Sam was, well, not diplomatic as Ella wanted her to be. She could be the courage Ella needed, but not the calm spirit for her nerves. Then, she thought of the new recruit. 

That Sunday morning, Ella prayed for strength to go alone and meet the execs. It would be much better to make the embarrassment herself than letting the high brass know she's got a clueless man in a very important project. Yet, upon the pushy suggestion of her mentor, she finally texted Jaehyun to come to the office-- seven sharp. Taeil’s pushy mentorship paid off. After having a nap in the car, Jaehyun was alert and responsive. He wasn't as clueless about her work as her initial observation was. Though she had to nudge him out of his occasional daydreaming, Jaehyun, proving his unspoken smartness, caught on with the details as soon as he was tapped. The old man was always right and Jaehyun proved her wrong. Still, Ella won't admit her doubts were wrong. She just looked at the driver as they drove back to the office, thankful that maybe, finally, she could have a reliable partner this time.

Sir Taeil joined the team’s lunch late, bearing the news that the board won't let them have two more people. Sam's mischievous aura came back and ranted about the injustice quite animatedly.

"Why do they hate this team so much?" Sam slammed her fist on the table. “I want to poke them with my fork only if Ella wasn’t hell bent on being a fucking pacifist.”

Chenle and Sir Taeil snorted at her remark. Everyone in the team would choose violence if need be, except Ella, which frustrated them all the time. Yet her wisdom on non-retaliation saved their asses once or twice on previous projects.

"Get unpaid interns, they said," Taeil shook his head as he forked down a piece of meat from his plate. "As if Ella would approve of some unpaid internship. I don't like it as well. Experience alone won't buy you a meal."

Chenle approved of the old man as he enjoyed the meal. The reason why he's been with Ella's team is the fact that he's compensated. His family might be rich, and his parents love him to death, but they want him to be financially independent. They paid for his tuition fee but outside school, he has got to pay for his own. And Ella's philosophy on just compensation helped him raise his dog and buy the games he wanted. That and Ella's mentorship was no joke. Which Jaehyun learned later on that Ella had helped Chenle conceptualise one of the softwares he programmed and won first prize for. 

The team did not hesitate to share stories with him, and they did not ask questions from him either. He found relief and familiarity with the three faces that ate with him. Haechan was right, maybe he just needs new people to see and trust.

The next day, Jaehyun was determined to be ahead of his boss. He made sure to sleep well and drink coffee to keep him awake. He ate his breakfast ahead of his housemate and went out so hurriedly that he almost forgot his trusty glasses. Contacts don’t really help when you’re staring at the screen for the whole day. 

He was mulling over how great the six am golden rays were. Oh, how it will be a nice pat on the back for the boss to find him working so early, only to find a disheveled person behind the computer. His cheeky smile vanished. The scene reminded him of himself during the weekend, only the red eyes did not belong to him but to Ms. Ella. Not a moment later, Sam peeped in and was surprised to see him super early. The analyst silently proceeded to snap her fingers in front of Ms. Ella's face as she laid down a tray of tea and bread.

"Change of clothes. You better wash up, Jaehyun's already here," she said hurriedly.

Ella, annoyed at the sound of disruption, glared at Sam. Then her eyes blinked slowly out of trance and closed again at the sight of her new staff. Her fingers rubbed the temples of her head and deeply sighed. "Is it seven already?"

"6:30" answered Sam.

Jaehyun did not speak and just waited till the boss vacated his space.

"I'm tired." He heard Ella say softly to Sam.

Sam gave her an exasperated look. "You should be. Why didn't you come home last night?"

Ella leaned back and rested her head against the headrest. Her eyes closed tight as she felt the strain of looking at the screen for hours. "I had an idea. I was in the groove as well. I was certain it would be gone once I got on the bus."

"The car?"

"You know I couldn't keep driving with thoughts floating. Sam, I’ve found a recent study and--"

"Fine fine,” Sam cut her off, aware that Ella would take forever in sharing her discoveries. “Tell me about the study later, but for now, get up and eat. God, Ella. I'm glad you're not leading a platoon right now." Sam then cast a sharp glance at Jaehyun, who was trying to look away from the commotion. When their eyes met, Jaehyun's lips pursed tightly. _Yes, not a word._

"Mr. Jeong's still here?"

"Yes, Ms. Ella?" He answered after Sam’s go signal.

"Have you had breakfast?" She weakly asked without opening her eyes.

Jaehyun's brows crossed. Was she being nice? "Yes, Ms. Ella."

"Good. If you're this early, you mean to get a head start, right?"

"Yes." Ah, she’s already seen through him.

Ella finally opened her eyes. Seemingly recharged from her five minute nap, she sprang out of the chair and grabbed the things Sam brought her. Her tired eyes glossed over Jaehyun.

"I want you to mentor Chenle."

"Yes?" His go to answer was embroiled with confusion.

"Yes. On the top shelf are plans I have for the interns that go through me. I want you to skim it and see how we can build that boy."

"Right now?"

Ella nodded slowly. "You have more than an hour before clock time. That should be enough."

"But I--"

"I'll be washing up so you could check the file in Sam's room. I'll have you come in after I'm done." Ella then disappeared behind the whiteboard, and into the wooden door beside a bookshelf.

Sam snickered. "Now you know what happens when you come in extra early."

"Extra work?" Jaehyun asked as he got the file from the shelf, a thick binder covering all the bases of what Ella wanted to teach her staff.

Sam bobbed her head. "I'm guessing she wants you to mentor Chenle because the STO wants her to start teaching again."

"Ms. Ella teaches?" He asked as he dropped the binder on Sam's table.

The thud made Sam cock her brows. "Geez. What did the table do to you? Yes, Ella is one of the company's trainers. I heard last week that she's being outsourced by a nearby university to teach something about Bioinformatics? Genetics? I forgot." Sam saw him nod doubtingly. "I know that look. She’s very good! Very nice as well! One of the most engrossing lectures I’ve ever attended."

Jaehyun turned his head to her, studying her defensive manners. "You seem to like her very much."

Sam was taken aback. "Where did that come from?"

Jaehyun turned his attention back to the file. "From the lunch stories yesterday, everyone seems to love her. The adoration is kind of creepy."

"I _love_ her. Everyone does. Because she's great at what she does and…" Sam crossed her arms. "You'd love her, too. She isn't hard to like, you know." She shook her head disapprovingly, “Men.”

He scoffed. "Well, I respect her. And I want her to respect me. There's something in the way she looks at me that tells me she doesn't trust my skills."

"It's only your second day, Jaehyun. She hasn't given you anything beyond your capabilities yet."

He lifted the binder to tell Sam that's not what he thought. "Mentorship, on the second day."

Sam shrugged her shoulders and went to pick up the phone. "Boss wants you in her office."

Ms. Ella was studying the task-list on her whiteboard when Jaehyun came in. She looked fresher compared to when he and Sam came in earlier. Despite her hair still wrapped in a towel, Jaehyun thought she looked pretty decent without the boss-red lipstick.

"What do you think?" She asked, addressing him with a tilt of her head as he walked in.

Jaehyun stood beside her, the binder clamped under his arm. "Task-list seems achievable this week."

"What? No. Not this, the internship manual," Ella hid her laughter behind a disappointed sigh; she thought her colleague had a funny streak. 

Jaehyun produced the binder and placed it on her table, making him lean across her. He hesitatingly pointed to the towel. "Curriculum’s pretty good. Detailed. How long have you planned it?"

Ella winced one eye, removing the blasted towel and finger combing her hair. "A little over a year? Sir Taeil prompted me, saying I should train more of me. Though I don't know why he wants me to train people so early when I'm not going anywhere soon." She turned and took a sip from the tea Sam gave her. Sweet and floral. "Have you trained people when you were in management?"

"Nothing formal. Got to teach the new hires. But, you know, being fresh out of school, all I knew was theory. I doubt I could give them worthy practical training."

"Then you dipped."

"Life happens."

Ella strongly agreed. The two-year gap still lingered in her mind, but she did not ask him anymore. If life happened, maybe Jaehyun did not have someone like Sir Taeil who could pull you out fast when life happens? Brushing her thoughts away, Ella pointed her lips toward the thick file. "Where do you think Chenle could start?"

The two started talking about Chenle's progress under Ella's helm. Which progressed to encounters with their own college professors, the shudders and the jitters of both class humiliation and perfect exams. It proved to both that they were similar in many things; among those were the desire to win and the desire to do good. Then it diverged to their own specialization-- Jaehyun's web development and Ella's Bioinformatics. It was in their respective reasons for choosing their careers that both saw how each could actually help the other in this project. Neither told the other what they could offer, yet both had been planning where the other could fall into their own puzzle. 

Then on went to being a team leader and the frustrations of following higher-ups. Jaehyun shared his piece, void of the names and faces he did not want to vividly see again. He had a good laugh at Ms. Ella’s familiar stories about Taeil, the STO, and previous staff. 

“And you have no choice but to follow them and the members would hate you for relaying the message,” said Ella.

“Touché,” agreed Jaehyun.

Ella pored a lingering glance over her colleague. The way he said it reminded her of someone dear.

Finally, their conversation landed on Jaehyun's actual task. Some clarification on his duty as Ms. Ella's assistant.

"Partner." Ella corrected him. Noticing his stunned stare, she continued. "I don't want an assistant. Sam and Chenle have taken that job." She relaxed her crossed arms. "I want you to be my partner. I want you to own this project, catch me when I miss something in the algorithm. Being my partner means telling me when my idea is not possible, or better yet, how can I make my idea possible." Ella offered Jaehyun a warm collegial smile that caught him off-guard. "They say an architect can't fully realize their plans without a reliable engineer."

"Then I better start and learn your language, Ms. Ella," Jaehyun's ears started to turn red unbeknownst to him. He stood, scrunching his nose to fix the sliding eyeglasses. “Since I’m your partner, I’m technically not under you.”

Ella cocked an eyebrow, seeing where the conversation was going. Relenting, she said, “Feel free to hate me when I give additional instructions, Mr. Jeong.”

Jaehyun grunted a laugh as they exchanged tables. Yet not once in his entire stay in the company did Jaehyun hate Ella. If anything, he only gained deeper respect for the project head as they spent the following months together.

For the rest of his first week, Jaehyun pretty much learnt the language Ella developed for the project, much to his bo--partner’s surprise.


	3. A Glimpse of Ella's Other Sides

### 

  
Sam lamented Ella's growing habit of staying at the office till midnight. Her housemate had been burning office money ever since GeneBank gave a go signal to start. She had received a memo about it as well, and seeing her limp body sound asleep on her office's sofa made her sigh more; though her sharp eyes did not miss the office coat covering her torso. She plopped the morning files on her desk and asked the busy fingers, "Has she been asleep since you came?"

Jaehyun nodded, not stopping from his task. "I thought I was early since the door was locked. Then I saw her."

It was Sam's turn to plop on the cushioned chair in front of the desk. "Here I thought she just went home after midnight then went here before I woke up. This is bad."

"Bad how?"

"She's overworking herself. As you can see, she's destroying the boundaries of professionalism to cross this obsession of pleasing GeneBank." 

Not that it was Ella's fault. Perfectionism may be in her genes, but Ella knew her limits, as well as her blunder with GeneBank. Sam knew her friend just didn't want to mess up again, especially that she’s finally working on her dream project. Still, camping at the office is nuts. 

"And Jungwoo knows this shit and still had the guts to ask for a favor," she added with an air of disgust.

Ah yes, Jungwoo. Jaehyun met the man yesterday. A man as tall as he, with a perfectly styled suit and black hair that seemed to bounce with each step, entered their office with tenderness in his eyes. When the visitor did not see Ella at her usual post, a tight scowl appeared. Jaehyun titled his head over the coffee table, telling him where the boss was, and Jungwoo's high spirits returned. Jaehyun observed from his peripherals the person he replaced.

The man appeared to be chummy towards Ms. Ella. Yet interestingly, Ella received him with the same cold tone Sam spoke his name in. Her tone, as Jaehyun permitted himself to be intentionally distracted, was more indifferent and tired than Sam’s. Now, he'd heard from Sam over Ella-less lunches that these two were good friends, and that Jungwoo had arrived in Ella's life way before anyone at the office did. If that was really true, why is Ella receiving him with an icy attitude? Maybe he was one of the strikes. Jaehyun stopped typing and started reading the manuals he was tasked to study. This allowed him to eavesdrop a bit more… because the whiteboard divider did not provide much soundproofing… yes, that sounds logical.

"Tomorrow morning?!" he heard Ella exclaim. "Jungwoo that's not going to cut. And you bring it at closing hours?"

"For a friend?" Jungwoo pleaded, almost sounding like a whimpering dog.

"I'm busy, and it's not my work."

"Pretty please?" Jaehyun imagined Haechan's puppy dog eyes with Jungwoo’s high-pitched voice. He shuddered.

“Jungwoo,” said the voice that carried disbelief, a hundred disappointments, and a thousand rants.

"By the way, who's the guy?" Jaehyun wasn’t bothered by the irritation in the visitor's tone.

"Guy? Oh. You mean Jaehyun?” Her voice turned neutral. “He's my partner for this project. I should probably introduce you. Come on."

Jaehyun was perfectly clear on one thing ever since he started working with Ella: he distrusts her calling him "partner". There was too much responsibility and too much darkness covering the word. _Partner_ threatened to unlock the memories he buried deep into his mind. Yet hearing Ms. Ella say it with nonchalance and Jungwoo responding with a crossed brow as they emerged behind the whiteboard made him pink inside. His very presence made one of the strikes irritated, and that felt like a win.

"Mr. Jeong," Ella called him with the utmost professional dignity, "I'd like you to meet Kim Jungwoo, one of the company's finest web developers. Jungwoo, Jeong Jaehyun, my data engineer."

As the two shook hands, Jaehyun would not have thought that he won twice that moment. The first one, he already knew was right. The second reason was that he made Jungwoo jealous, for Ella introduced Jaehyun as "hers" and him as the "company's". Still, neither men knew that Ella only introduced them that way because of the practical things they've done to her, not because she felt any special thing towards them. If Jungwoo knew this, he’d be incredibly hurt.

Jaehyun was still reliving the man’s face when Sam left him to work, giving him a go signal to call out the sleeping boss about work ethics. As if he could do that. He hadn't been in the office for two weeks, and though Ella was starting to warm up to his unwelcome presence thanks to his improving scores and productivity, he hadn't had the courage to tell her off. He feared if he did that as early as today, he'd receive the same icy welcoming Jungwoo had.

Speak of the devil.

"Is Ella in?" Jungwoo asked courteously.

Jaehyun stood up. "She's resting. Are you here for the files?" 

Jungwoo peered behind the whiteboard and saw Ella sleeping. He raised his hand to say he got it. 

But Jaehyun won't have it.

"I'll get it for you," said Jaehyun as he took big steps and swiftly snatched the folder labeled "for Jungwoo" from the outgoing tray. "Here."

"Thanks," an absent reply from a budding competitor, seeing a gentleman's coat covering his friend. His eyes locked with Jaehyun's. "I know her more," said the stranger unprovoked.

Jaehyun scrunched his nose to hold the glasses in place. "Okay," was his simple reply.

He knew that; everyone knew that. However, Jaehyun also knew that no one in his eight-day stay at the office received such coldness from Ella aside from the man standing in front of him. And any person who was quickly dismissed as soon as the distanced conversation was over was expected to be trouble. Clearly, Ella didn't want Jungwoo's presence more than Jaehyun wanted to see past colleagues. So since the tension-filled introduction the afternoon before, Jaehyun was resolute to keep this man away from Ella as possible. Ella may be keeping him for old times' sake, but he doesn't have to do that. 

_“Any person who hampers my vision has to be vanquished.”_ Jaehyun remembered hearing her once while she brooded over her work. What caused her to say that, he would never know, but somehow, he felt more eager to help her realize her work.

A little before lunch and Jaehyun had another visitor. This time, the man did not reveal his name even though Jaehyun asked twice. The man with ashen hair and pointy chin looked about the room as if he owned it, scanned the scribbles on the whiteboard, and proceeded to get the eraser.

"I won't do that if I were you," Jaehyun warned the stranger.

The man gave him a friendly smile and assured him, "It's fine. Ell knows me."

Ell? Jaehyun's mind screamed yet his face remained stoic. Then, the man left without a word. _Why didn’t I stand up to that guy like I did to Jungwoo?_ Jaehyun hissed as he resumed back to his work, feeling powerless against the presence of the visitor. He hoped that the stranger wasn’t the one of the blocks Ms. Ella wanted to vanquish.

The team was already having a hearty meal at the cafeteria when Ella woke up. Her spirit felt refreshed yet disoriented. Yet her Sunday-like waking soon dissipated as her eyes hovered over her phone. The numb arm she slept on was immediately forgotten. "Jungwoo!" was her first thought. Realizing the time was well over 10am--Jungwoo's deadline and way past her nap alarm-- she frantically searched for the file. "Did Sam give it to him? No, that can't be. She doesn't know about it." As her eyes scanned the room for the file's existence, the coat finally appeared in her field of vision. "Jungwoo came in?" She then picked up the black coat. As she went out of the office to double-check, her eyes noticed the blank space between her writings. Her soul was stirred. Who dared touch her thoughts? Jungwoo won't dream of it. Jaehyun? Did Jaehyun erase it? She can't even remember what she wrote between those variables. "I'll have a word with him later."

She tried to grasp her bearings as she waited for the elevator going up. Her panicked-stricken eyes met Jungwoo's pleasant smile as the elevator door opened. "Jungwoo! Have you gotten the file?"

"Yup!" He merrily answered as he stepped out. "You saved me again, Ella. Thanks. Are you going to have lunch now?"

"No time. By the way, thanks for--" and her eyes stopped her from saying what she was grateful for. He was wearing a blazer. For the years they've known each other, Ella knew Jungwoo would bring a spare shirt at work, but never a spare coat.

"Hm?"

Ella shook her head and started rummaging her thoughts. God, she's still sleepy… and hungry. As she lifted her head, she saw Chenle and Jaehyun walking in the lobby, with Sam and Sir Taeil following them. Looks like she missed another team lunch. Then her cheeks colored as she realized all of them were wearing crisp coats except for one. To be caught disheveled once is negligible, to be caught twice is just horrible, Ella thought embarrassingly.

"Jungwoo, that's the last favor, okay? I'm extremely busy and I can't save you anymore," she said, her eyes were as calm as a teacher reprimanding a student. "I'll see you around," she flashed a smile then ran to her team, leaving a burning man behind. "How was lunch?"

“Noisy," Chenle quipped. "And Sam ate two servings of mud pie even though she said she’s on a diet,” Chenle offered her a bag. "Jaehyun picked those. He's getting more accurate, Boss."

“I’m on a cheat day, Zhong Chenle,” Sam snarled.

Ella took the bag, cast a doubting smile at her beloved analyst, then thanked both Chenle and Jaehyun for her first meal since last night. The smell of cheese and bacon made her drool. "You sure this is not a peace offering?"

The team stared at Jaehyun, waiting for an explanation.

"Yes? Sorry?" Jaehyun asked puzzledly as they walked along.

"The whiteboard erasure," answered Ella patiently as she took a bite out of the sandwich.

Sam gasped in such grandiosity that only a Sam could perform. "Jaehyun! What possessed you!" She slapped Jaehyun's back causing him to wince. Even his unbothered soul would react to the heaviness of the woman’s hand. “Oh, and he spilled coffee on the table during morning break, boss. Some of the papers got wet.” Sam’s eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Sam!” Jaehyun sounded betrayed. “It's not me,” Jaehyun responded defensively. 

“The coffee or the erasure?” asked Ella.

“The erasure. A man came in, looked at your writing and erased some. The coffee, I cleaned it up and the papers are still readable, nothing for signing.”

"A man," Ella stopped in front of him, making the team stop in the middle of the hallway. " What was his name?" Jaehyun shyly shrugged his shoulders. "A man came in, you don't know his name, and you let him touch my whiteboard? Mr. Jeong Jaehyun." Her heartbeat rose, yet her voice went into sinister low. The coffee spillage over her work desk had been forgiven for letting a stranger touch her things was a graver offense. How could she trust her office with this man?

"He did say you know him," he answered meekly.

Then, Sir Taeil offered calm advice. "What did he look like?”

“Grey-ish hair, pointy chin, really strong eyes,” Jaehyun’s hands wandered over his face as he described the man.

“Ah!” Sir Taeil snapped his fingers. “It must be Yuta. I asked him to come in today,” Taeil’s eyes beamed. “Ella, you never told Nakamoto you're looking for another brain."

Ella dropped her angry look at Jaehyun and resumed walking. "Because we can't afford him Paps. And I can't ask a good friend to work for me with an entry pay." The last bite disappeared into her mouth. "I guess it's not your fault Mr. Jeong." Her sober tone told Jaehyun she wished it was him who committed the fault anyway.

As they neared her office, the team went away to their own rooms, and only she and Jaehyun were left. Lifting her hand to reach the tissue inside the bag, her eyes caught sight of the coat hanging about on her arm. "Oh, right. Thank you for this," she returned the cloth to him, noticing his tie was gone. Since when did he dress haphazardly? "Two things. One, if you see me sleeping, there's a shawl in my drawer. Password for the lock is 5445. If you forget, then let me be. Two, button up your shirt and put on a tie. It's not Casual Friday yet."

Jaehyun clamped the coat with his hand. "I really don't get the dress codes, Ms. Ella," his lips pouted until it looked like a plump peach as he buttoned his long sleeve. It itched his throat especially when he started sweating due to Ella’s time pressures. It’s amazing how one did not normally feel pressure, but feels it when they know the other person was pressured to pressure them as well.

"We're the heads of the project, Mr. Jeong. Any executive can walk in on us. You noticed how many staff go in and out for consultation right? We can't afford to look disheveled."

Jaehyun saw the opportunity to complete Sam's task for him. "Well then, Ms. Ella,” he started carefully, “maybe it's proper that you don't sleep in the office anymore. The whiteboard isn't a good divider anyway. Office is for working, home is for resting, right?"

Ella's cheeks colored, embarrassed to be told by the very thing she knew was wrong. "It won't happen again. You did not even try waking me up."

His dimples showed as he snickered at her bashful reaction. “The papers on the coffee table told me you needed rest.”

Truth must be told. Ella Cruz left a note addressed to Sam saying to wake her up. But Jaehyun got there before the receiver of the note, saw the piles of studies that were under review, then reached to tap the chief awake. As he leaned over, Jeong Jaehyun decided he did not want to disturb the peace she was in, advertised by the placid smile she wore. 

It was a nice confidence boost to know you could sneak a peek behind the carefully placed walls of professionalism. 

The next morning, Jaehyun found himself alone in the middle of the office. He was late by a minute and was expecting some kind of “time is precious” preaching from Ms. Ella. Instead of a Ms. Ella working behind the computer, a box and a note on her table greeted him.  
  


_“JJH. A reliable partner’s tool -EC” ___

__  
__

Jaehyun opened the box-- gingerly, which was not a Jeong Jaehyun trait. But the ladies in the team, as well as patient Sir Taeil, have commented on his brusqueness every time he made tables and things slam. 

Inside the box were several things: Ella’s personal credit card, some cash, a note saying he should clock off work earlier and take Chenle with him to buy his personal table -- “I need my table and PC back, esp now that work’s getting more serious. Ask for an O.R.”, and a smaller box. He took the sealed box and opened it. It contained a rectangular gadget with a small screen and five buttons strategically placed on the face of the device: one by the lower corner, which Jaehyun assumed as the power button, two on the screen’s side used for navigation, and three under the screen for navigating received messages. The pager looked tiny on Jaehyun’s palm. As he was studying the beeper codes Ella put inside, Sam greeted him with a bundle of files.

“Oh, you got the beeper! Congrats. You’re officially part of the team now,” she beamed as she walked inside. “You must be 10? Because J is...”

“The tenth letter of the alphabet,” finished Jaehyun. “That’s too simple for Ms. Ella’s logic though. And what do you mean officially? Didn’t I sign the contract last week?” Jaehyun placed the beeper back in its box. He’ll tinker with it later, but right now, he was more curious why Ms. Ella wasn’t there to greet him, _again._

“She’s surprisingly simple minded at times. Then again, her mind is filled with lots of numbers and grand plans already. The beeper means the boss trusts you enough to let you in her inner circle.”

“Or maybe she had no choice but to let me in since we’re working together?”

Sam wadded up her finger at him. “I didn’t take you for the pessimistic kind, Jae.”

“Realist. And don’t call me Jae. Where’s she anyway?”

“Thought you’d never ask, _Jae,_ ” Sam teased. “Ella’s out today and tomorrow. The school called in just when she came in today. These files are for your signature, and some work Boss left for you. You’d be stirring the ship, captain,” Sam added a little nod as she said captain.

“Me, stir the ship? As in lead the team?”

Jaehyun loosened his tie. It’s been so long since he managed a team. In his opinion, Ms. Ella Cruz trusts him way too much. Mentorship on the second day, and now team lead during his two-week probationary period. 

“Only for two days. She’ll be back Monday. Plus, the team’s weekly task isn’t finished yet, so it’ll be easy,” Sam assured him. “The only thing you should be worried about is the consultations and making sure codes are properly cited, which I heard from my roomie are just some of your strengths. Those and Jungwoo coming in for a favor. You’d have to handle that and make sure Ella won’t work on them.”

Sam said it’s easy. Yet a lot could happen in two days without the boss, as Jaehyun experienced before. As for Jungwoo, well, he would make sure the favor gets turned down. No more unnecessary tasks for the real captain. Thankfully, nothing happened and the office ran smoothly, as Jaehyun reported when Ella came back. _It was rather boring without the murmurings._ Jaehyun reported to himself. 

And that boredom led him to violate Ella’s number one for the beeper: emergencies only. Her beeper ethic was “type in the code, ex: 2625, (which meant Z to E -- Zhong to Ella) wait for E’s call, and answer the call with the issue.” The team leader created this communication path because she tends to shut her phone off when working. With the beeper, she automatically filtered the people who could communicate with her: Sam, Taeil, Chenle, and Jaehyun. At least, that was the official reasoning behind the device.

So Jaehyun typed in his code: 1025. And within the next three seconds, a number called him. “What’s wrong?” A calm yet bothered voice came through. He stammered a reason and then a subdued angry voice came in: “ _Life._ and _death._ Mister Jeong. Jae. Hyun.” He heard a clack, but the phone call was not hung up. Then a mellow, patient voice commanded through the phone: “Okay, back to the role of Tryptophan inhibitors. As you see here…” Smooth, like she was not disrupted at all.

He winced after hearing his name madly spoken. The instantaneous fear went away when he heard her discuss. Now, he did not mean to spend a good ten minutes of Ella’s prepaid credits to listen to her lecture. It was just that he was curious. Her voice was easy on the ears and mind, while still being mentally stimulating. She drew pictures with her words as she explained the complex concept that even a science noob like him understood it perfectly. He would’ve stayed for the (pod)class if Chenle didn’t remind him of their task to buy the table and computer.

It was certain that Jaehyun won’t forget how it made his heart yearn to learn more from his boss. And not just manuals and stuff she already made him do, but actually listening to her talk more. How did it feel to be Ms. Ella’s student?

As Jaehyun walked home from his final task, he spotted Ms. Ella laughing by a coffee shop window. He smiled to himself and thought to tell her about his purchases: how he picked the same table as hers, and ensured that his processing unit could handle all of her coded visions. Just as he opened the door, he saw the ashen haired stranger sitting opposite her.

Her hearty laughter made him weak and powerless. The man made him less confident. These he felt for reasons his beautiful mind hadn’t admitted yet.


	4. Jaehyun's Glitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: description of panic attack

### 

“God I hate meetings with the STO.” Ella blurted out as soon as she closed their office door one Thursday morning. “They make me feel so worthless that I’m challenged to prove him wrong. But I can’t just -- Ugh. It’s so toxic and so not me.”

Jaehyun laughed at her plight. "I’m happy I’m not there and that you don’t treat us like that. Don’t you have a lecture at two today?”

“Five minutes.” Ella said as she sat down in front of his own desk. A smile crept on her face as she closed her eyes, remembering a familiar disgruntled tone asking this favor. Jaehyun bit his lip as he joined in her memory.

Over the course of eight gruelling weeks, Ella has been in and out of the six floor office. Her and Jaehyun’s collegial relationship improved as well during these times. Jaehyun observed that Ella would be beyond stressed after these 6th floor meetings, and that this meant the boss would slam a chocolate or cookie on their tables before diving into silent murmurings.

One time, the chief went ballistic after a meeting, not in the regular rage kind, it was the more deadly silent rage. Her bearings were not in place and continued to shift in and out of her office distractedly. She did not even touch her beloved whiteboard. Jaehyun, sensing something bothered her, looked around, got up, and went out on an uncalled-for break. "Boss," he said upon returning from his short excursion, then threw a bar of chocolate at her, which she effortlessly caught. The harmony was restored.

Aside from Jaehyun’s natural instinct in adapting to the unspoken rules of her office, Ella had treated Jaehyun with the same confidence she had over Sam and Chenle, if not more. Lately, Sam was becoming jealous of Jaehyun as Ella had been confiding in him more with regards to the project. To be fair, it was more sensible for the chief to ask her engineer as he was nearer to her, and well, he’s doing the job pretty well. So to this lady, her staff’s budding jealousy was nonsense. It wasn’t just that of course, Sam felt alienated whenever the two would talk in front of her about techniques and daily tasks. She could understand the discussion, yet their spirits managed to be miles away from the office.

If Jaehyun was going to be asked, it was Sam’s fault that the two became closer than bonding over silent chocolate bars. The analyst pestered Ella to stop talking to her whiteboard and talked to the living thing that breathed near her. Ella scoffed that off, “I don’t feel the need yet.” Jaehyun, with his ever blazing fighting spirit, badly wanted this project head to respect him. _Partner, she said. Yet she still doesn’t tell me all the things that go through her stubborn mind._ So the very next moment, he asked about the word “epigenetics” that governed Ella’s most precious whiteboard. Little did he know that that would open a cove of treasures as easily as saying “Open Sesame!” Since then, he had been asking her about the science part of their project instead of studying it by himself. 

Sam was right, Ella wasn’t hard to like. Beyond her strict deadlines and proceedings, and curt team meetings, her soul was a child that danced with delight as she dove deep into the topics of proteins and mutation. It made Jaehyun’s work easier too, and his productivity increased more than what the project head hoped for; and Ella liked that very much. 

"You know, I’ve been curious,” Ella said after her five minutes were up, propping her head against her knuckles as she sat up. “All of my developers have been invited by STO in those meetings. Yet, despite being recommended by the man himself, he doesn't want to see you. When I stumble in explaining some code you did, I ask him if he wants to hear it directly from you. Then he sends me off with a no."

Jaehyun shrugged. “By the way, what’s the STO’s name? You always call him J or STO."

Just then, Sam rushed in having received a call from the university. “Boss. Uni asked what time you’ll be there.”

“Ugh. They always want me an hour early,” Ella reluctantly got up and took her things. She wanted to stay a bit more and ask Jaehyun about the new style of coding she found. “Mr. Jeong, ask Sam to take the final report to sixth floor. We need STO’s signature for tomorrow’s presentation. D-day tomorrow guys,” she dropped the last sentence as if their future paycheck did not depend on tomorrow's outcome. 

Ella paused by the door to answer the hanging question. "Ah! The STO? Johnny Suh.”

The answer stunned the humble developer. Did he hear her wrong? Johnny Suh? Good thing he was sitting for his knees gave way. He secretly hoped it was not the same Johnny Suh he knew. Then again, how many Johnny Suhs were there on earth? Try as he might, Jaehyun worked distractedly for the remaining hour.

The next morning, Ella called the team for one last huddle before their first prototype run. They’ve been working non-stop since their first team meeting. Although not all data have been cleaned and encoded, what they had should suffice the board of trustees’ insatiable standards.

“This is it,” Ella gave them a smile rid of nervousness. “You’ve done well for the past two months. Let’s hope our software runs on this scaffold. If it does, we’ll be working for the rest of the year. If it does not, well…” her calm aura vanished for a moment, then returned quickly as it went, “it will work. I trust you.” Her sentence addressed the team; her eyes spoke to her developer.

The team busily set-up the boardroom. Sam prepared copies of the project file while Chenle arranged the trustee’s morning snack on the table. The intern also made sure that enough coffee flowed for the entire presentation. Jaehyun and Ella were busily typing in their laptops to set up the software’s first official run. They’ve tested it before submitting the product to the STO, and it ran well. Still, Ella wanted to be sure.

“Ms. Ella,” Jaehyun called her nervously.

“A moment, Mr. Jeong. The storage won’t run,” Ella said as she checked the lines for bugs. Everything should run. They’ve checked multiple times.

“Ms. Ella, the entire thing won’t run,” He told her as calmly as he could.

Ella shot him a horrified glance. “What do you mean the entire thing won’t run?”

“It says “Admin permission denied.” “ Jaehyun spun his laptop to show her the error message.

Ella’s hands started to tremble. This error wasn’t among the plans she calculated. It can’t be. Not on this very minute. Admin? Not a bug? Ella’s mind searched for answers to what and where the problem came from.

“We’ll solve it,” Jaehyun’s even tone gave Ella a wake up call. 

Right, they’ll solve it. How could she panic when she’s the team leader? Ella gathered her thoughts again. They just need a few more minutes.

But-a-big-but, like all moments before a catastrophe, both in thesis defense or important business pitches, the panel of stern faces started to arrive despite the poor souls’ prayers of time extensions.

Ella knew they had no choice but to tell the internal bosses that the software was not ready. So she stood as slowly as her shaking knees could bear. Her mind raced for some valid excuses, palpable reasons, to why the presentation must be delayed for minutes. Were minutes even enough? They’d have to check the entire scaffold for one nasty bug.

Jaehyun stared at her quiet countenance. He only caught one instruction from her: continue finding the reason why the thing won’t execute. Despite meditating “concentrate” multiple times, Jaehyun scrolled distractedly while sneaking nervous glances at the huddled circle by the corner of the room. The group had Taeil, Ella, a woman he doesn’t know, and the familiar stature he knew so well. So it was true, Johnny Suh was the senior technical officer. 

Sam, sensing something was wrong, approached Jaehyun while signalling Chenle to follow her. Their faces went pale when the developer explained what was happening.

The circle of elites broke their discussion, leaving Ella drained of any human color. Sam couldn’t rush to her lest she made the other board members suspicious. Ella walked on straight forward not noticing her staff’s worried looks. She wordlessly sat down beside Jaehyun.

The woman approached her and tapped her shoulder. “Ms. Cruz, let’s tell the board and investors now.”

Ella helplessly stood again, her thoughts narrowing into a dark, endless tunnel. She held her dignity as she stepped in front. “Good morning sirs and ma’ams. We’ve encountered a problem with the software and won’t be able to present it today. I understand that you’ve taken a good day out of your busy schedules. However, the matter cannot be solved within minutes. Our team will arrange another meeting at everyone’s next available date.”

Hushed discussions dominated the room as Ella stood petrified in front. She cast her eyes on Taeil and pleaded for help. Taeil picked it up and stood. He and the other two senior officers went to the board members and explained the situation. Most of them left disappointed.

That left the team and Ella’s three seniors alone in the seemingly cold and tiny boardroom. The team sat across the seniors.

“You said you won’t let it happen again, Ms. Cruz,” The woman, which was the most senior in the group, said sternly. Then, the STO- Johnny Suh, slid the tablet to the woman. Her lips pursed. “Ah, this might be the reason why your program won’t run,” she gave the tablet to Ella, and Jaehyun looked over to see the article.  


_Private firm creates software to prevent benign tumor growth through gene modification._

  
Ella clenched her fist. “I checked, everyday, for projects that may be similar to mine. And up until this week, I haven’t caught wind of it.”

Johnny hovered his eyes to Jaehyun’s bowed head. “The idea wasn’t the problem, Ms. Cruz. The software won’t run because it has been blocked by the system for multiple plagiarized codes.”

Jaehyun looked up as he heard the voice and saw fiery accusations in the STO’s eyes.

“We cited every code we used that did not exist in the language I created. And I made sure to cite if there were similar cases,” Ella argued.

Johnny and Jaehyun locked eyes. The latter felt mocked in their predicament. The former broke contact and addressed the chief. 

“Ella,” Johnny said in a condescending tone that infuriated Jaehyun; not because he was insulted for her, but because it was the very same tone that Johnny used against him before they parted ways. “If you keep on doing this, not only will your credibility be challenged, you’d have a hard time looking for work in the future as well.”

Jaehyun’s breathing started to get shallow.

“But how can I plagiarize my own work, Mr. Suh.” Ella battled coolly.

Pictures flashed in Jaehyun’s mind, causing a clenched jaw and tightening of fists.

“You’ve done it once before, Ms. Cruz. And we’ve pardoned you,” the woman said.

Jaehyun started to tremble lightly, his vision blurred. His fingers felt stiff, his legs couldn’t be felt.

“Mr. Suh, Madame Chair, the software was running until yesterday before we uploaded all the codes in the company cloud,” Ella reasoned.

“All matters aside, we’re still deeply disappointed in you,” Mr. Suh answered as he interlaced his fingers in front of him. “It’s sad to see so much potential wasted by dishonesty.”

A sharp needle pierced Jaehyun’s lungs as he gasped for air. His face started to get red as his breathing became more shallow and irregular.

Ella quickly turned to him, surprised by the state he was in. “Chenle, get a paper bag. Any paper bag. Quick! Mr. Jeong, steady. Breathe in, breathe out. It’s not working. Sam, help me up. Come on, Jaehyun. Keep awake. Excuse us, we need to get him to the clinic.”

“The rest of the team can take him to the clinic. Ella, stay.” The woman ordered at the same time Ella was putting Jaehyun’s arm around her neck. “Mr. Moon, help them. I don’t need you defending your precious student right now.”

Sir Taeil meekly followed. 

Ella’s eyes followed her team as they went out of the room.

“Ms. Cruz,” Madame Chair called her.

Ella looked at her and Mr. Suh distractedly.

“If you could prove to us, no, the system, that you did not plagiarize this idea nor codes, I’ll personally reschedule the next meeting with the board and investors.” She looked at her apologetically. “Look, Ella, I believe in you. Mr. Suh believes in you. But the system doesn’t. That means that there was somebody elsewhere that uploaded the same codes you used and claimed it as their own. You’re smart. You know what to do.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“By the way, do you know who that man is?” asked the lady.

Ella tilted her head quizzically. “Mr. Jeong?”

“Yes. Do you know what that man had done?”

Ella knew then that they weren’t talking about the project anymore. She collected herself and answered: “Regardless of what he’s done in the past, he’s been nothing but good to the team. He has proven himself trustworthy too. Mr. Suh won’t even see progress reports of the project if it weren’t for Mr. Jeong.” She turned to Mr. Suh, “Besides, I rejected him because his experience wasn't in line with the project. But my decision got overturned by the STO's memo of strong recommendation."

When Ella said that, the senior officer said nothing more. Ella felt Johnny’s power there and then. To have his decisions respected and unquestioned despite being the youngest, Mr. Suh had it good.

Ella walked out of the boardroom with a lot of thoughts roaming the corners of her brain. She wanted to get to her office and write them down, plan the next steps, regroup. But all her worries about the project whisked away when she saw Sam’s worried face approaching her. One look and Ella was transported back to the wellness of her team. Jaehyun. Ella’s mind screamed in bold as she remembered his reaction when the board grilled them.

“Where’s he?” Her calm tone never expressed the severity of her emotions.

“At the clinic. Ella, I’m worried.” Contrast to her boss, Sam’s eyes welled with tears and her brows were knotted tight.

Ella placed her hand on Sam’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly. She then let Sam lead the way and found Jaehyun lying on the clinic bed, nose and mouth covered with a small paper bag inflating and deflating rhythmically.

Seeing the team’s crumpled faces, Ella knew she couldn’t do much now. So she ordered Chenle and Sam to resume their post. Taeil simply stared at her, communicating his thoughts silently. “Once Jaehyun feels a bit better, we’ll go out for ice cream,” Ella said. It’s ice cream they need, not a drink. They can’t possibly ask for hang-overs when the work had just been doubled. 

The troupe soberly went out without a protest, though Sam rant on and on in the intern’s office about how their boss could just order them back to work after what happened. “I’m telling you Chenle, sometimes I wonder if the boss is human.” Then a shrug followed by her head quickly buried between her hands. “Shit. She’s probably the most hurt among us.”

That left Ella standing near Jaehyun's head. After ensuring they’re left alone, Ella sat down, observing his breathing. In the nose, out from the mouth. Jaehyun's audible exhaling was enough to defeat the deafening silence between the two disturbed souls. Ella's eyes hovered from his foot up to his misplaced fringe. His hand weakly held the brown bag. Soon, he felt better. He dropped the bag weakly to his side and stared at the ceiling. Jaehyun felt her eyes on him. 

She stared at him, questions forming above her head yet none seemed right to be asked.

Shame covered his heart, and this made it hard to turn his head. With the tiny courage left in him, he turned to her. Her eyes rested on his and to Jaehyun’s surprise, there wasn't any judgement nor shame. He quickly went back to have a stare-off with the ceiling. He wished Ella would break the silence, say anything. But she didn't, so he said:

“Ms. Ella, I’m--”

“If sorry is the next word, don’t say it.”

Jaehyun fell silent once more. He can breathe now, but his heart still felt anxious. He wished his boss would blame him, fire him. It wasn’t what he wanted that time, but it was what the flood of memories required.

Ella shifted her gaze on his reddened hand. The next moment stupefied Jaehyun and his reaction perplexed him more. Warmth surrounded his hand despite the AC blasting near him. Pain tugged his throat as he heard “You’ve got nothing to apologize for" gently whispered to his ear. Tears threatened to flow when “It’s not your fault” was spoken. His eyes couldn’t contain the ache he kept for so long when the voice said “I’m sorry.” The ache that was multiplied by the anger he buried resurfaced because of one accusatory glance. Everything overwhelmed him again. His silent tears drenched the pillow that cradled his heavy memories. “I’m sorry” the merciful voice told him again, carrying the regret that she did not know him enough to protect him from experiencing this pain. Two words he longed to hear many times.

Ella squeezed his hand tighter, encouraging him to let it out. "You're safe here."

Jaehyun sobbed quietly, pulling away moment by moment as tears and snot flushed his handsome face.

Ella took a hanky from her breast pocket and offered it to her messy colleague. “It’s nice to know you could be ugly too.”

Jaehyun saw her sad smile and snorted at the remark.

“And here I thought you could only get handsome with each problem you help me with.”

The corner of his lips curled into a denying smile, eyebrows arched at the compliment. He wanted to hide again. His humble soul knew he did not deserve it. “I’m always ugly, Ms. Ella.” He pressed the hanky to his nose as he sniffled, feeling the anger, guilt, and yearning for retaliation that was pent up for two long years.

“Feel better?” asked Ella as she took her hand back and resumed her usual dignified aura.. “Good. Don’t you dare try to scare the team like that again, okay?”

Jaehyun looked like a helpless lamb with eyes glistening in tears. “I can’t promise, Ms.”

“At least try to signal us when you’re feeling out of it,” she replied, making a conscious effort not to speak of her theory as to why Jaehyun experienced a panic attack.

“I love pistachio ice cream,” he commented as he folded the hanky, debating if he should return it right now or … maybe he should wash it before returning.

Ella was confused for a moment then remembered her order earlier. She smirked, “Let’s get the team then.”


	5. 5210

### 

Chenle, for the first time in his life, trembled as he entered Boss’ office. Sam warned him not to make jokes and fool around for the past days. The intern thought she was just pranking him. But Sam wasn’t joking; and Chenle found out about that yesterday when Ella called him in the office for being two minutes late. She had the most stern words. She did not yell, but her eyes pierced him as if he’s the one who crucified Christ. The mood carried on until he entered the office today.

The boss was behind her desk with a malicious aura veiled her.

“M-ms. Ella. I-I” stammered Chenle. 

Her eyes slowly lifted from the screen, the scowl on her face seemed to ask the need for the stuttering. “What.”

“I-I w-went to the.. uh.. address yesterday.”

“And?”

“I, uh, was not answered.”

“Was not answered?” Ella questioned him sharply.

“I mean there was no one home.”

Ella’s jaw clenched in annoyance. Her eyes flickered. Anyone who could see her now knows that she wanted to fling everything in her sight. She swallowed her fury down. “Thank you Chenle.” She closed her eyes for a moment then addressed the nervous intern, “I apologize for not being able to talk to you the past few days.”

Chenle waved his hands in front of him. “No worries Ms. Ella,” a nervous chuckle. “Sam is teaching me some ways in cleaning the data faster anyway.”

“You’re not calling me Boss, too?”

The boyish intern scratched his nape. “Well, uh..”

“I apologize for scaring you,” Ella said, pushing herself away from the table.

“It’s fine Miss, uh, Boss. If I were you, I’d be pretty pissed as well. I’m surprised Jaehyun’s not fired yet.”

Ella took her car keys and smiled at her intern. “Mercy, Chenle. Mercy,” she sighed. “By the way, what was the last thing he taught you?”

“He just asked me to study a portion of one of your past projects. He told me to observe how it was written, and write some comments.”

Ella took her bag. “How was it?”

“It was pretty straightforward,” Chenle answered. “The codes spoke for themselves. It’s like one of those basic “If-then-display” languages. The variables were not confusing. It’s nicely written. Where are you going boss?”

“To mercy,” she brought him to the door and patted his back. “Zhong Chenle,” a smile showed on her face that sent chills down the intern’s spine, “You’re not a very good liar, do you know that?”

Chenle’s eyes widened, “Boss! I don’t tell false flattery!”

Ella’s evil smile crept to her eyes. “Oh, that project? All of what you said was right.” She leaned onto him, their similar height allowed her to effortlessly whisper near his ear, “But I know someone answered the door you visited yesterday.” She pulled away and ruffled his hair, “You and Sam better behave today.”

So where was Jaehyun and why was Chenle surprised the developer was not fired yet? Dear lovely soul, our Jaehyunie went AWOL in work, ghosted our heroine in the middle of turbulence. Most of us would joke, ah, that’s so Jeong Jaehyun. But we have to understand that Ella did not know the Jaehyun _we_ joke about. 

Ella was sure Jaehyun would show up at work the next day after his episode at the office. He laughed with them during the ice cream break and promised her he’d continue working with her. Ella remembered his interview, “I will exceed your expectations”. Well! He certainly had! For the last two strikes never dared to ghost Ella Cruz. Disobey her, yes. Argue with her, yes. Dampen her hope and creativity, yes! But go AWOL? Only Jeong Jaehyun dared!

Ella slammed her car door harder than usual, and she did not apologize.

The first two days of his absence were forgivable. He texted that he did not feel well. But Ella did not hear from him days after that. Ella understood that he may need more time to recover, to gather mental strength. She tried to understand why he didn’t notify her, though. Embarrassed? Ashamed? Ella reconciled her thoughts. She’d seen his eyes in the clinic, and was pretty sure she reassured him that it was fine, that he was safe with her.

Ella pressed the accelerator harder. 

She texted, called, even beeped him when he failed to show up for a week, two weeks... No emails, no notifications through anyone. He didn’t even beep her. When all else failed, she asked Chenle to drop by his house. Hoping that if Jaehyun won’t talk to her, maybe he’d talk to the intern he loved so much.

Ella honked through the traffic.

They’re definitely talking. She skimmed through Jaehyun’s report before he disappeared and it never mentioned the project Chenle talked about. It had to be a recent assignment. If it was, then it would be her relief that, at least, the man was still mentoring the intern. Still, nonappearance at work was definitely not a good example.

Ella arrived at the address she got from his file. Breathing slowly to calm her raging storm, she knocked on the door twice.

A man opened the door. Ella crossed her brows and looked back at the door number. 

“Ms. Cruz!” The man cheerily greeted her.

Ella studied his face and quickly placed his features. “Fullsun? You’re my student last semester, right?”

“Yes! What brings you here ma’am?”

“Oh, it’s probably the wrong door,” Ella’s head turned left and right. '5' the door said. Maybe she mixed it up, 5th floor 10th room not 10th floor 5th room? "Say, Fullsun, do you know any--” she was cut off by a figure donned in grey pants and black shirt walking behind Haechan. His hair was pulled back by a hairband, eyeglasses hanging about on his shirt’s neckline. Ella wouldn’t’ve known it was the man she was looking for if it weren’t for his recognizable concentrating pout.

“Any?” Haechan echoed.

Ella shifted her eyes and gave him a warm smile, “Fullsun, may I come in?”

It was at this moment that Jaehyun saw a person a head shorter than he marched towards him. Her countenance was malicious; like a car in high beam, and he was the deer caught in them.

“Jeong Jaehyun,” her strong fingers poked his chest. “How dare you,” her eyes blazed with fire that would shame hell’s torturous flames.

Jaehyun stood motionlessly. Haechan, shocked by the sudden burst through the door, closed the door slowly behind his back as he watched an interesting scene before him. His teacher and his housemate knew each other and somehow, the lady was raving mad at him.

“How dare you make us worry, Mr. Jeong!” Her fingers became a fist that fell to her side. 

“Yes?” Jaehyun lowly muttered, his lips agape with puzzlement.

“Three weeks! Three damn weeks that I haven’t heard from you!”

“But, Ms. Ella, I contacted you,” Jaehyun calmly said, stupefied by her high tones and disgruntled soul. He can't remember when she raised her voice, if she ever did.

“Don’t lie Mr. Jeong. If you did, I wouldn’t be here. After your text, there was nothing else. And your phone can’t be reached. You have the beeper, you could’ve beeped me,” Ella breathlessly recounted.

“Haechan lost my phone the day after I texted you. As for the beeper, well, no life nor death was happening to me.” Jaehyun answered unsarcastically, stating Ella’s rule.

“Do you think I’m joking right now, Mr. Jeong?” Ella’s voice dropped along with her chin, yet her eyes were deadly fixed on Jaehyun’s innocent eyes. “I emailed you. I emailed the whole team. Surely, you’ve received that?”

“I received the team mail. I responded.”

“Well I did not receive anything. You know how religiously I check my email. You even laughed when I told you I check my spam.”

Jaehyun took a step back and excused himself quickly, entering the door behind him. He came out with his laptop and showed the emails to Ella. Ella read them, then saw a huge mistake. 

“Mr. Jeong, that’s not my email address,” Ella said gravely, eyes narrowed to the single L in the mail that should've been two. “Who have you been emailing?”

The man took a deep breath, thinking how he could lower her blinding beam. “You beeped yesterday, right? Then I assumed you called based on your etiquette, but again, no phone. I was figuring out how to type a message on the beeper to say 'lost phone, can’t call' when Chenle came. So I just told him to tell you that I lost my phone so I can’t do the beeper thing. Ms. Ella, I’m still on the loop. I’ve been mentoring Chenle over email. Admittedly, we just resumed this week since he had his exam week. You know how hard those weeks could be, so I paused the mentoring for a short while.”

Ella listened as patiently as she could. Seeing the earnestness in his story, she suddenly felt weak. He was fine all along. “I need to sit down. Why would Chenle lie?””

Jaehyun eyed Haechan to get some water. He led Ella to their couch.

“Maybe Chenle was pranking you. You know how cheeky he could be.”

Ella sighed as she sat down beside him. With eyes fixed on her trembling hands, she said “So, Mr. Jeong, you’re telling me you did not ghost me?”

“Ghost? No, why would I do that? I’ve promised you I won’t disappoint you, right?”

“Then why, where, you...” For the first time, Ella couldn’t speak well. She realized something she’d known since the first day.

“Ah, well. I thought hard about it. How I can help you more. Knowing that Johnny Suh was near me. You’ve seen… yes. Your eyes speak so well, Ms. Ella,” he smiled. “So I was thinking how I could cope with it. I racked my brains and decided to go to therapy, and finally deal with all the issues I have. I don’t want to feel that way at the office again. The first day that I was absent, I really couldn’t get out of the bed.”

Haechan came back with a glass of water and mouthed he’d be in his room.

Jaehyun leaned forward, his elbows resting on his thighs. “I emailed you saying all those things, and asking if I could work from home while I’m attending therapy. I still don’t feel safe at the office. I know I’m not directly under him, and he’s not asking me to come to his office, but…”

“Just the thought of knowing he could be there any second scares you.”

“Angers me, Ms. Ella,” Jaehyun sighed. “Johnny doesn’t scare me in ways you think.”

Ella looked at him by the corner of her eyes. “I’m sorry I rushed in like that,” she softly muttered. Raging mad wasn’t her character. Who knew it would take this lump of flesh and bones to take that side of her out?

“It’s fine. I’m sorry if I worried you.”

“Yes, the whole team was worried about you. I’m just wondering why your emails- the ones you’ve replied to- were lost.”

Jaehyun turned his head and looked at her in disbelief. Their software couldn’t be run due to system protocols, Ms. Ella was accused of plagiarism, she stopped receiving mails from him, surely she knew there’s a possibility of hacking. “What if someone intercepted the emails?”

Ella scoffed. “Are we in some type of spy movie, Mr. Jeong?” Her eyes met his, then hovered his pineapple-like hair.

Jaehyun grinned and removed the hairband, brushing his hair back. Ella glanced around the house to ignore the little thump in her chest.

Ella cleared her throat and sipped the water given to her. Somehow, forehead-less Jaehyun was more attractive than slicked back, comma haired Mr. Jeong.

“Still, Miss, you can’t deny the possibility of it,” Jaehyun picked the topic up.

Ella agreed, but she won’t talk about it. Seeing that her project partner was alive and well drained the energy out of her. She did not want to talk about her unseen enemies yet. If there’s anything she wanted to talk about, it’s the man beside her. 

“If you’re really in the loop, what have you been working on these past few weeks?”

Jaehyun told her he’d been studying her plans more and had been coding portions of it. When asked why the software wasn’t updated in real time, he said he’s keeping the files in his laptop to make sure it won’t get stolen again. Ella listened intently to his work, read the portions he coded. She also saw written reports about Chenle in his drafts.

“I’ve been meaning to send these to you when security is much tighter,” said Jaehyun.

Ella slumped back against the sofa, “I should probably contact Yuta to help us with that.” She pulled herself up and told him squarely, “With Yuta, your studies on security would be much faster. I really can’t help you in that department.” Her smile became pale with self-blame. “Isn’t it sad that I can’t protect this precious baby of mine?”

Jaehyun disagreed. “Frustrating, yes. But as far as I know, Ms. Ella, even if you can set-up secure firewalls for your software, you don’t have the time for it.” Jaehyun started popping his knuckles unconsciously. “You said that I should own this project as if I was it’s parent right? Maybe, even though we did not both like it at first, the STO recommendation was fate’s way of telling us we should be this project’s parents. It’s our project.”

Ella’s heart stopped. She did not know whether to cry or laugh, and this indecision caused her to choke so badly that Jaehyun panicked internally.

“Drink some water. Are you okay?”

Ella massaged her temple with her index and middle fingers. “I did not peg you to be the romantic kind, Mr Jeong.”

“Me? Not romantic? Ms. Ella, I was born on the most romantic day on the calendar!”

“Christmas?” Ella blinked.

Jaehyun’s deep belly laugh echoed through the living room. “Valentine’s.”

“But Christmas is definitely more romantic than Valentine’s. You feel more different kinds of love. And snow! But I've never experienced snow. Oh, and the chilly nights spent before some heater as cold bodies snuggle under luscious comforters. Coffee... tea... cookies… chocolate...”

Jaehyun watched her features soften as she travelled to another room. He instinctively pulled away a bit when she turned to him with eyes sparkling with wonder and excitement. 

“Everything you could do on Valentine’s you could have during Christmas too but better!”

A crack of mischief flashed across Jaehyun’s eyes. “Ms. Ella,” his pink lips twitch in equal mischief, “do you know that people who say that are most likely single?”

Ella gasped and swatted his shoulder. “Mr. Jeong! I guess you’re alright now, and my worry is for naught!”

Another low laugh. This dramatic, formal Ella was a sight to behold.

Ella cleared her throat. She must collect herself again. Bits and pieces of her were scattered and she was painfully becoming aware why. “Back to business. I actually brought some work with me.” Ella took her phone out and showed Jaehyun a picture of the whiteboard. “I’ve sent this to you before, but since you’ve lost your phone, I’m giving you another look.”

“What’s this?” Jaehyun took the phone out of her hand, his hand slightly brushing against hers. “Oh, isn’t this the formula you’ve been working on since I came in?”

Ella bobbed her head. “I’m not sure what’s wrong with it. Taeil can’t help me since he doesn’t have any background in Genetics. Sam and Chenle couldn’t find anything wrong with it either.” Ella leaned forward as she waited for him. 

“Can’t you ask your scientist friends?” asked Jaehyun, baffled by the problem.

Ella shook her head. “It’s embarrassing, but my network is reduced to guys like you. No Jaehyun, not you, I mean tech guys, coding guys. And the professors I’ve met in the field are too busy to notice my emails."

Jaehyun smirked when she called him by his first name. ”I will study this formula, if--”

“If? Why is there a condition?” asked bewildered Ella.

“We’re partners, remember? If I was an assistant, there wouldn't be conditions,” Jaehyun retorted matter-of-factly. 

A roll of the eyes, a sigh, and a motion of the hand that admitted defeat. “If?”

“You’d let me call you Ella. Or El. I think Ell is better.”

Ella’s brows crossed sharply that it could’ve called Jack Niccholsohn from the ends of the earth. “O-kay? Call me what you want. It doesn’t matter.”

“Call me Jaehyun more, too.”

Her brows furrowed deeper. “No. Partner will suffice, Mr. Jeong.” Aaaand, she’s back to regular programming. “The sooner you could help me with that formula, the better. I might start calling you your preferred name if you manage to solve that.”

The next day, Ella was visibly in better spirits. Sam confirmed it through Chenle that the boss did visit the other boss. Itching to know what happened to the MIA partner, Sam cornered Ella at lunch.

"Okay, spill. You went home late last night and did not tell me anything. Actually, you're not telling me anything these days, Ella."

Ella did not dodge her and told her everything that happened, save for the pineapple hair and comfy Jaehyun she discovered.

"All's well, but it hasn't ended well yet," Sam said.

Ella nodded. "Back to the board and rearrange the dynamics. We can't expect him to be here anytime soon, and as for emails, well, if he's right, then we'd have to find a way."

"Does that mean more rendezvous, my lovely boss?" Sam nudged her teasingly.

Ella, dense to what her friend meant, bobbed her head thoughtfully. "I guess. But that would be too much of a hassle, his house is way out of my way."

In the afternoon, Ella looked at the empty table beside hers and sighed. Though she knew everything was okay with him, she missed the sudden questions from him. Ella wished she was at the campus lecturing about mutations sprinkled with borrowed Jaehyun analogies. That man came up with the most interesting explanations and it made her class laugh-- something she could never do before.

It's interesting how one could know a person for a short time and feel like you've known each other forever.

A knock disrupted her lofty thoughts. "Caught in daydreams, El?"

Ella turned her head towards the door, her eyes flashed with joy. "Yuta!!" She stood up and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

Yuta, the ashen haired man that Jaehyun saw before, was Ella's best friend. Wait, that's downplaying it. Nakamoto Yuta was Ella's first love; he loved her equally. "Sir Taeil called me last time, told me you need another brain."

"But Yuta…"

He raised his finger to silence her. "I decided to work pro bono, El." He tapped her shoulder, "So, what are you up to these days? Oh, that reminds me, I went here last time, but you were sleeping so I didn't disturb you. And there's this gorgeous man sitting by your table." He walked inside, heading over Ella's board. "I erased some wrong things on your-- oh? Working on a different problem? Security?" He stopped and read her scribbles.

Ella ran after him and hurriedly got the eraser. She started erasing a portion of her thoughts on the system's security, "No, not this. It's nothing, Yuta. Some nonsense."

Yuta went behind her and placed his hand over hers. "Don't erase it," he whispered behind her ear. "Your thoughts are precious. They've helped me a lot before."

Ella froze. "But, you'd say…"

"Nothing. Only correct what needs to be corrected," Yuta said in hushed tones that escaped through his grin.

"Okay, okay," Ella turned and stared at his powerful, mocking eyes. "No need to be intimidating Nakamoto." She tried to push him away, but he got her pinned down good.

A sound of the throat being cleared made Ella jump out of her friend's grasp.

"I guess I've been replaced," the voice said; disappointed eyes stood by the doorway. Ella's developer turned around to leave.

"Oh god. Jaehyun!" Ella teasingly punched Yuta's tummy and in the fewest steps possible caught Jaehyun's arm. "Come back. What the-- Jaehyun, you are not replaced. For the love of-- stop sulking! You're still my engineer."

Jaehyun turned to her with a coy smile. "I know."

Ella huffed a playfully mad fist and hissed through her teeth. "Boys!"

Yuta and Jaehyun laughed at her misgivings. They shook hands.

"Jeong Jaehyun, Ella's partner for the project."  
"Nakamoto Yuta, Ella's original confidant."

Ella clapped her hands once. "Great, you guys are hitting off well. That makes it easier for me. Yuta, you're here for the secu job. Nice. I was just about to talk to you again. You'd help Mr. Jeong with stuff. But you," she squinted her eyes at Jaehyun, "What are you doing here? I'm not expecting you at all."

"I solved the formula," Jaehyun puffed his chest as he placed his hands inside his pocket. "Thought it's best to say it in person."

Yuta glanced at his friend, then at the white board. His grin widened.

"I just gave you the thing yesterday," Ella commented with even doubts. Crossing her arms, she said, "Well?"

Jaehyun exhaled. "Variable E was the problem." He said, pointing to the small "e" written on the board. "E stood as an independent variable, when it should've been dependent. Since, I think, you meant it for expansion of mutation. It shouldn't be added as well. I think that E should be subtracted, since we want normal cancer mutation out of the frame." Ella and Yuta listened with interest. Jaehyun continued, "Also, I think you lack a variable for the probabilities of expression error. That would be the probability of unnecessary mutations. Because based on what you've been saying before, even though we can predict several genetic sequences with our program, the expression of those genes would still be subject to intra- and extra-cellular environments. So in order to truly predict the most favourable and least erratic genetic sequence, that variable will be crucial in--"

"--the predicting and lessening errors as the machine learns!" Ella finished his sentence ecstatically.

Jaehyun nodded.

Ella abruptly turned to him and squeezed his arms, "Yes. Of course." She lightly hit her forehead with her palm, "How could I forget to include marginal errors? And why did I add them?" She chuckled in disbelief at her shortcomings. Ella patted Jaehyun's back like a soldier. "Good job. So, we should combine those two variables, then subtract it to the main equation."

"Makes sense," Yuta said approvingly. "What's the variable name going to be?"

She turned away from the whiteboard and proudly said "J". Then she carefully wrote down the letter 'j' and it's corresponding meaning to the side.

"Why J?" Jaehyun asked. "It doesn't represent any keyword in the meaning."

She glanced at him pleasantly. "A reward; because you're the one who solved it."

"Ah," the monosyllable escaped him, surprised by the argument his boss gave him. "But I'm pretty sure that was not the reward I wanted."

Ella closed her eyes for a moment. "Don't be demanding. I called you by your name twice earlier already, Mr. Jeong."

Yuta read the room and got the marker from her. He then wrote ***main equation* - ( e + j ).** His ear-to-ear smile disturbed Ella and made Jaehyun's ears pink. "Is this the modern day carving on a tree?"

Ella ignored her friend and spoke to Jaehyun. “Jeong Jaehyun. Just like this missing letter is crucial to complete the formula, you’re important to the team, too. So don’t you dare go AWOL on me ever again.”

Jaehyun nodded. "Of course. Even though technically, I did send you emails."

“Psh. I swear Mr. Jeong. If you go missing again, I won’t wait for you to come out of your house. I’ll slam your door down and drag your ass out of there.”

Jaehyun’s little smirk turned into a soft chuckle. Her threat warmed his heart, “Sorry for making you worry.”

“Worry is an understatement,” her voice softened.


	6. Sixth Floor Shenanigan

### 

While the team was celebrating Jaehyun's return and the completion of the final formula, Johnny Suh was contemplating the next steps in his office. Opposite him sat Kim Doyoung, GeneBank's outsourced consultant and the man who belonged to Johnny Suh and Jeong Jaehyun's past.

"I need the next segment of codes, Johnny," Doyoung said, crossing his legs as he shifted in his seat.

"Look, Jaehyun's not coming into office and that's affecting the team's progress. Ella is stuck coding the hardest parts that Jaehyun was working on."

"As you say, 'not my problem'." Doyoung mimicked Johnny's tone while his face remained stoic. "I still could not believe that the trio is back," he let a smirk escape his thin lips.

"You know that Jaehyun doesn't know this. He did not even know he was working for me until the day of the presentation," Johnny said.

Doyoung scoffed in disbelief. "Clueless as always."

"Give me a week, Doyoung. I'll get you the next codes. I've got their intern reporting to me," Johnny whipped out a cigarette pack from his breast pocket.

"How sure are you that we could trust Zhong Chenle? You mentioned before that Jaehyun is mentoring the kid. Quite a bold move from your project head, I must say."

"Chenle is still a green leaf. Like a vine that can be shaped into a wall we need. Jaehyun's teaching him, but I'm molding him. He's actually intercepting emails between Jaehyun and Ella."

"That's not enough Johnny Suh, you should know that."

Johnny lit his stick, and puffed a smoke, making Doyoung cough. He chuckled, "Always the worrywart." He pulled a long breath and stretched his hand to the ashtray. "Ella's perceptive. But if she's as good as you believe her to be, then she should've caught the ones who stole her first codes."

"She didn't catch you because I placed measures, Johnny," Doyoung eyed his partner more seriously. "And Jaehyun? Don't you think he's sensing something already?"

A curt nod from Johnny. "He's sharp. And given his experience with us, he's probably telling Ella his thoughts about the plagiarism issue."

"Then I should buy us some more time so that Ms. Cruz could finish her project without hesitation."

"No need. Even if Jaehyun tells her his past with me, with you, Ella won't act on it yet. She's brave with her ideas, but she also knows her place."

"Convenient," Doyoung muttered dubiously.

Johnny smirked, squashing the cigarette butt, "Why do you think I accepted her application? Lot's of novel ideas, wanting to change the world, but not enough courage to actually fight the system she detests. Disillusioned but paralyzed."

"Like a deer caught in headlights?"

Johnny pursed his lips. "Exactly."

Doyoung stood and buttoned his coat. "I should get going. Remember, Johnny, one week. Just get the final working formula from Ms. Cruz and I'll handle the rest. GeneBank will definitely drop her then and get our program instead."

"Will you really propose a new bidding for the project?" Johnny stood to usher him to the door.

"Of course," Doyoung surely said. "Then the dummy company will win and we'll have our gorgeous cut." He looked around Johnny's office, "It's time we get you a bigger office." Carrying a delicious smirk, Doyoung bid his partner goodbye.

Jungwoo stood by the door, frozen, and awkwardly greeted the STO's visitor. He caught the visitor glance back sharply at the STO; the latter acknowledged it with a tight nod. Jungwoo knew then that he had heard something he shouldn't have heard.

Chenle caught the two of them standing by the door. "Mr. Suh, I've got something."

Johnny motioned the two to come into his office. He needed to know if he could shut Jungwoo up despite his allegiance to the project head. 

"Don't tell anyone what you've heard, Kim Jungwoo." The STO said as he read the developer's report. "You know your friend."

Jungwoo stiffly stood in front of his boss. Ella has to know. He thought quite foolishly. "Sir," he started but his own tongue failed him.

"Let us let her finish her beloved project in peace, shall we Mr. Kim? I've heard she had been planning this idea since her last year in college. It would be a shame if something would happen to her for the sake of this profitable idea."

"But sir, stealing? You could ask her for it, I'm sure she'll give you the rights to it." Jungwoo protested. His naïve thinking made Johnny chuckle.

"I've always wondered how you and Ella held up for so long when--" he studied his staff from head to toe, "--you think simpler than she. Looks like you don't really know her." Johnny gave him back his report with a careless shrug. "You accuse me of stealing, but you always ask Ms. Cruz to do your work for you. We're both submitting works that's not ours." He wore a knowing smirk as he placed his hands in his pocket. "Rewrite that. We can't submit a badly written report."

Jungwoo looked at the boss angrily.

"Kim Jungwoo. You've got no right to look at me like that. Don't you remember that you're the reason why Ella's first project with me crashed? You made Doyoung's work easier than expected."

Jungwoo turned to leave, angry at himself this time.

"Oh Jungwoo, if you tell her to give up or something like that," Johnny followed him to the door and made Jungwoo look at him. He brushed an imaginary dust off his shoulder, "Well, you'll be hearing from Doyoung. And you don't want to hear from him." Johnny gave the poor staff a gleeful, ominous wink. Then he turned to the intern sitting in front of his desk. "What's up Zhong Chenle?"

"Ms. Ella has completed the formula, Sir."

The single sentence made Johnny's notorious smile wider. Finally. Doyoung would be happy to know that they could start tinkering and packaging the idea to their own image. His partner's promise of prestige started to taste sweeter in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate Johnny and Doyoung T^T I love both of them. It's just that when NCT released their 2021 season greetings, it really cemented the whole Johnny villain look.


	7. Rest Day

### 

Jaehyun walked along the lobby with an eerie feeling. The end hallway of the office lobby was deserted; save for the faint click-clack of the keyboard. He did not believe in ghosts, but the empty rooms of his teammates unsettled him. He entered the room thankful that Ella was the one who made the steady sound.

"Where's everyone?" he asked as he settled down behind his desk.

"Day-off," Ella answered without looking up.

"They all asked for a leave and left you behind? Is that why you called me in?"

Ella stopped doing her work. She gave Jaehyun a condescending smile that read _Oh, you poor, poor soul_. "No, I've given the team a long weekend. They've been working on this project for half a year nonstop, and with work piling up for the next few months, I'm afraid they'll burn out."

Jaehyun creased his brows. "Why are we here then?"

Ella chuckled. "We, no no no, you, can't have a rest day today. Your backlog from the three week absence must be addressed. Yes, I know you've been transferring files already. But it's not enough. And I need you and Yuta to review and strengthen security. Can't have hackers getting these precious data."

Jaehyun complied too willingly, "Point taken. So why are you here?" 

"Waiting for Yuta so I could turn you over. Then I'll be leaving. Speak of the devil. Okay, I'm off then. Wish me luck."

"For what?" Jaehyun asked.

Yuta hugged her when he entered, answering Jaehyun's question with his greeting. "Can't believe you actually agreed to a date with Jungwoo."

Jaehyun's eyes raised dubiously, "A date on a work day?"

Ella brushed him off, "He was granted a special leave. Thought we'd hang out. Finally move past the limbo, you know?" Ella sighed, "Make or break date." She grinned silly. Then off she went.

Yuta scoffed at Jaehyun. "I hope it breaks."

"You don't like Jungwoo?"

"I like her better with you than that guy. You make her eyes dance more." Yuta lifted his chin as he took Ella's chair. "Jungwoo just loves her because he invested too many years already. If you ask him why he wants her, he'd say it's been so long since he started liking her that it would be a waste if he did not get her." Yuta opened the file Ella requested him to review. "They're good friends, but have you seen them work together? Jungwoo stops Ella from growing, and Ella just ends up frustrated whenever they talk."

"But she seems fine with him," Jaehyun admitted with a bit of bitterness. He sometimes hated his objectivity.

Yuta jeered at the comment. "She's too kind to say or do anything. But I hope this little date of theirs finally gives her the boost she needs to admit that they've grown each other out."

Jaehyun said nothing and started to work. Deep inside he hoped Yuta's wish would come true. Not just because he didn't like Jungwoo hanging about Ella, but for Ella's growth as well. 

Jaehyun remembered how Sam had graciously shared Jungwoo and Ella's days together before he entered the scene. The rough days of silent wars, of heated discussions over what to do and how to do it, of exasperated souls where the two can't just see eye to eye no matter how hard they compromise. Whenever Sam would tell him these things, his mind rejected Ella's image of flurry wrath over things both trivial and important. Aside from her fury at his house, Ella never raised her voice against his during discussions.

Sam told him, though, that outside the office, the two chatted amiably. Still, Ella's eyes were hollow. _That_ , he observed whenever Jungwoo would come down and ask for Ella's help. Despite her kind eyes and patient tones, and her sincere laughter, the way she carried herself told him that the lady wanted time to move faster and get the conversation over with. Jaehyun guessed that she might have liked to spend time with Jungwoo genuinely, but her soul wanted more than what Jungwoo's best could offer. He knew that Ella's big heart for curiosity must be filled.

"You did this?" Yuta disrupted the silence in the room.

Jaehyun walked over him and bent his waist to look at the screen. Fixing his eyeglasses with a little nose scrunch, he scanned the lines of codes. "Yes. I wanted to try if that kind of coding would help boost the firewalls."

Yuta slapped his back. "Wow. Jaehyun. You're a genius. Ella told me you did not have any background in security systems but even I can't think of this."

Not a man for compliments, Jaehyun felt pink inside. "I just studied hard. Honestly, working on this project feels like I'm back at school."

Yuta shook his head in amazement. "Has she seen this part?"

Jaehyun turned his head from side to side. "She doesn't touch those parts. Always telling me she'd wait for you because you know better."

Yuta chortled, "Of course."

The two continued working; checking each line, running each module, cross referencing, citing borrowed codes, and writing modules for the maintenance team.

While the two were having their post lunch chit-chat regarding the advancing technology in various systems and languages, loud heavy footsteps were heard on the hallway.

"MOTHERFUCKER."

The crisp sound of curse that echoed in the narrow hallway entered the sacred office. At the same time, the outrageous and bold 'motherfucker' did not seem to match the voice it came from. Jaehyun and Yuta looked at each other and wondered if they misheard.

The door swung open with the stature of a frustrated, defeated person holding her fists till her knuckles turned white. "The fucking bastard."

Jaehyun creased his brows, "Date must be pretty bad."

Yuta wriggled his wrist to check the time, "That must've been the longest date I've ever known." He teased, as it had just been three hours since she left; quite contrary to the usual day long excursions Ella and Jungwoo did since highschool.

Ella lifted the corner of her mouth in mockery, "Ha-ha. Very funny Nakamoto." She dumped her things on Jaehyun's table; it made the things shake. Looks like somebody picked up some habits. ;) "First ten minutes and I wanted to get out. But my polite self won and decided to stay for an hour. Fuck."

Yuta straightened up, crossing his arms, "Hey, Jaehyun, since when did your partner become so foul-mouthed? I don't remember raising her up like this."

Jaehyun shrugged, but deep his insides were shaken to the core. Ella could curse, and she cursed like fresh potato chips. "This is the first time I hear her like this, Yuta."

"Hello? I'm here," Ella waved her hand in front of them. "God, please let me steam."

"Then you should've gone to an ice cream shop or something. Call Sam and ask her to watch a movie." Yuta teasingly suggested. He knew work was his friend's way of decompressing. "The office isn't your tea shop, El."

Ella buried her head in her hands and screamed. 

"Was it really that bad?" Jaehyun innocently asked, while he stood to make her tea. He had learned that next to chocolates, tea calms her down; although he couldn't make it like how Sam makes it for Ella.

Ella, still buried within anger and bitter regrets, shook her head vigorously. "Give me work. What are you working on?"

"Same thing with what you left us three hours ago," Yuta said.

"That means… I can't do anything here?" she hopelessly grunted.

Yuta gravely nodded his head, lips pursed with all seriousness.

Jaehyun tapped her shoulder and handed her the cup of tea. "There's a bit of work, but I doubt you'd want to touch that now."

"Thank you," Ella took the tea and sipped. Sweet and floral. "I'd take any distraction right now. I need something to calm me down before I could dissect this experience and move on."

Yuta widened his eyes and glared at Jaehyun. But he was too late, Jaehyun had already spoken.

"It's Jungwoo's work."

"That piece of the most useless cow dung."

Yuta winced, trying to hold back his laughter as Ella returned to her usual 'make-my-own-curses-to-be-innocent' image. "Jungwoo made you so mad that you're cursing left and right."

Ella gave an exasperated sigh, "Just turned everything I wanted upside down. The bastard told me to give this project up, pick another easier job." She took another sip, "Have you done a lot?" Not waiting for an answer, she stood and studied some portions on both computers. "Hm, that's more than what I expected. Nice job, boys." She tapped on the table, deep in thought. "I've punished you enough, Mr. Jeong. You deserve a day-off as well. What do you say, the three of us enjoy the Friday afternoon frolicking somewhere?"

Yuta's face distorted into disgust. "I'm sure _frolicking_ with you has some work in it, El. And are you sure we- Jaehyun and I- want to spend our HALF day-off with you? I'd rather spend it with him." He gave Jaehyun a nasty wink that made the receiver shudder with unexplainable dread.

"Is that true, Jaehyun? You'd want to spend more time with this butt person, than me?" Ella put out her best puppy dog eyes.

Jaehyun, with his big sense of loyalty, answered: "I'd rather spoil my day with you in it, Ella."

Ella's heart fluttered, yet it was soon spat on by a snicker.

"Spoil, not spend, he said," Yuta chuckled.

Ella punched his shoulders repeatedly. "At least he knows where his loyalty lies. Not like you. You've had a taste of Sicheng and Mark, now you're coming for a fucking Jeong, all while forgetting your best friend."

"I side with reason, love," Yuta held her wrist tightly, with the other hand, her chin. "Besides, you don't exactly have the thing I want." He looked down below her chin.

Jaehyun coughed. Although this bickering had been occurring in the office more often ever since Yuta came to work with them, he hadn't- couldn't- wrap his mind around the close space the two shared. He knew that Yuta wasn't interested in Ella's species and the other moved on from her first love after confirming his interests; but still… a small pang in his chest shows each time Yuta would hold her as if he owned her very being.

"Well… you do write reviews that say if I'll get paid next week, Ms. Ella," Jaehyun coolly stated.

Yuta burst out into laughter. "Ell! I'm just loving your partner right now."

Ella, not wanting to lose to Yuta, grabbed Jaehyun's arm, "Hey! He's mine. Go back to your Sicheng and, or Mark. Whoever."

"Oh, but they don't have the humor _your_ partner has." Yuta eyed her tight grip, "Fine. He's yours. I won't even look at him. But I'm glad you've made up your mind, El. You've been on the see-saw for a long time now."

Ella loosened her grip, much to Jaehyun's dismay. "Some things are too precious to lose, Yuta."

"Kim Jungwoo isn't too precious, El. You've been blinded to the great things the universe has been giving you lately."

The three fell in silence.

Jaehyun started to save his work, "Where do you plan to go, Ms. Ella?"

"I'm not sure. This is the most lost I've felt. Next to Yuta turning down my confession." Ella gave her beloved a nice pout. "You guys got any place in mind?"

"If you need direction, we could go to that new place, Route 66 Café. Heard they got all sorts of maps." Jaehyun said as he shut his computer down.

"Wow," Ella drawled. "Jeong Jaehyun. Wow. I didn't know you took my plights lightly."

Yuta kept his laughter low.

"I don't," Jaehyun arched his brows in defense. "They got nice vintage cars as tables and seats. Nice outdoor setting too." As the computer's humming faded, he took his keys, "You like those things right? We could blast some jazz or R&B while sipping macchiatto."

"Sounds perfect!" Yuta clasped his hands. "I just remembered Mark wanted to meet me at his place by three. So I'm gonna leave you two precious variables to your own. Okay?" Then he patted Jaehyun's back strongly, "You got this." To his friend he said, "El, you better take care of him."

"Him? What about my safety? He could barely keep the car in one lane!" Ella protested.

"Hey, hey. I got some nice sleep last night," Jaehyun retorted.

Yuta breathed in deeply. "Thank you, ruler of all beautiful worlds, for this blessed day of rest." He ruffled Ella's hair before going for good.


	8. ...Ella's Day-off...

### 

Sam took the good girl route and was home by 9pm. She was spent from her slow breakfast date with her guy, afternoon shopping spree with her girl, and a fun mixer after. She was beyond ecstatic when Ella gave them the Friday off. Usually, her Friday nights were just being wasted at a bar as she can't be too socially active during the weekends as the recovery of her social battery takes long. But with an extra day to recharge, Sam could socialize as much as she wanted.

The house was dim as she expected. She made her roommate promise to take a real day off and rest. Sleep and eat all she wants -- after her pity date with her friend. Sam shook her head as she thought of the fact. She still seared from the fact that Ella had forgiven him quickly from the first failed project. That and why people kept on pushing them together when, clearly, their chemistry was made for longtime friendship and nothing more?

Sam took her shoes off and plopped by the sofa. "Why can't Ella see that there are better guys for her? Like Jaehyun! He's a good match. He could ride Ella's wave like he's born to surf with her random pendulum ideas." Looking at her roomie's bedroom door, she breathed in resignation, "I love her, but she's got to wake up by herself."

Just then a motorcycle engine vroomed to a halt. Sam wondered if a delivery package was delayed. Did she order something and forgot? Her practical sense led her to peek through the window first. Her entire soul was shaken when she realized who got off the motorcycle. Ella!

Sam squinted to see who the rider was. Another gasp. Jaehyun!

Sam couldn't help but let out a squeal. Wait, she promised she'd rest! What was she doing riding out so late? No, this was better. The two rode together. Jaehyun now knew where they lived. He could surprise her with visits, maybe take her to work with that handsome ride. Oh how Sam loved the idea. She was practical in her play dates, but a hopeless romantic for her friends. As her mind raced with more scenes that would soon happen, she focused her eyes to read their lips.

"Thank you for the ride," said Ella. "Sorry I hijacked your rest day."  
"It's fine. It was fun. I've always wanted to spend my day-off like this," said Jaehyun as he got off the motorcycle.

Sam almost died as she read the conversation. "OMG. Go Jaehyun. Get my girl. Shh. Sam, concentrate," she focused her eyes again and saw Jaehyun give her a piece of cloth.

"I meant to give it back to you right away. I just always forget." Jaehyun said, now standing in front of Ella.

Was Ella blushing? Sam wondered. God, they need to install brighter lights by the gate.

"It's been months, Mr. Jeong," Ella said, not looking at him. "Well, thank you for today. I'll see you on Monday."

Jaehyun stood there, waiting.

"You can go now. My door is behind me anyway. I won't get lost."

Jaehyun laughed. OMG, Ella made him laugh. What gorgeous dimples. Sam almost fainted when Jaehyun pushed his hair back with a nervous smile on his face. "What are you, highschool? Kiss her fool!" Sam shouted at the helpless curtain covering her.

"Ride safe, Mr. Jeong."

"Jaehyun," corrected Mr. Jeong Jaehyun.

Ella bit her lip. "The more you demand, the more you won't get it, Mr. Jeong." With a strong stress on his name, Ella left him with a small dismissive wave and went inside.

Sam, who couldn't hold herself back, rushed to the door and saw a completely flushed Ella. "Oh girl, you are not gonna sleep until you tell me every single detail."

The embarrassed lady glanced up to her friend's starry eyes. "Sam, I think... I like him more than I love my project."

The two housemates had finally something to talk about aside from statistics, data, and Sam's little dates. Sam, excited as she is, got two bottles of beer from the fridge and settled down on the couch where Ella waited for her.

"So I called him in because all of you would be out, right?" Ella started while Sam popped the bottles. "He came in in the most comfortable black hoodie and pants, and that darned slick hair. I don't get it, Sam. He'd wear the most basic things but keep his hair styled that way. I couldn't even ask why he was dressed like that when it's Friday."

"Wait, Ella, office? You promised no working on the project."

Ella raised her hands, "I know, I know. I went because I don't want to be stuck here agonizing about my date with Jungwoo."

Sam rolled her eyes, both at her working and the Jungwoo thing. She gestured her hand for her to proceed.

"Anyway, he came in, Yuta came in. I left. Then Jungwoo! That sick piece of…"

"Shit?"

"He already ordered coffee for himself when I got in. Then he had the nerve to tell me that if I was going to be late for one more minute he would have left. And I was just late for five minutes because of the darned traffic! But that's not all, he did not even stand up to greet me, he just sat there and waved. He did not order coffee for me either. I'm shallow, I know, Sam. Don't judge. We all have ideal first dates. I just thought we'd have a special day, because it's our first date, right? Like, even if we are best friends, and that we've known each other for so long, hung out countless times, at least this day would've been different, right?" 

"He should know how hopeless of a romantic you are, being his best friend." Sam fanned the flame of bitterness.

Ella sadly nodded, "So as usual, we talked about work and ranted about sixth floor heads. Then the most unspeakable thing happened. It was low even for him... Sam, he told me to give this project up. 'Ella, stop working on this program. Stop getting data from these scientists. Find an easier project.' he said."

Sam stopped breathing. She wanted to go over to Jungwoo's house and beat him up to death. "The fucking nerve! He knows how long you've been working, how many things you've sacrificed!"

"You want to know why he said that?"

Sam glared at Ella.

"I don't want you to get hurt again," Ella covered her face. "As if telling me to stop isn't hurting me." An angry tear rolled off her face. "He told me to be a coward and think of my own safety for once. That it's useless to fight." Ella clenched her jaws tight till it hurt her. 

Sam embraced Ella in a comfortable safe space. "Oh, dear Ella. He could never fly with you. Not with the wings he has right now. Maybe in the future when his wings grow, but not now." She wiped the tear off her face. "Now tell me the story behind the hanky and why are you riding on Mr. Jeong's motorcycle." She mimicked Ella's tone as she said 'Mr. Jeong'.

"The hanky was from the day of the presentation." Ella said. "Motorcycle was a spontaneous thing, yet the complete opposite of my experience with Jungwoo."

"How did you…"

"I went back to the office to work after my horrible date. But found out they already had lunch, and that they've got no work for me."

"Ella Cruz!" Sam sternly shouted at her. "Work! Again!"

Ella held her hand. "I'm sorry!!! It's one promise I can't keep. But if I did not go back, there won't be a story to tell, right? And you'll be out here comforting me with ice cream and stuff."

"So Jaehyun robbed me of my housemate duties?"

"Quite. So, the story. I told them they could have the half day off and asked them if they wanted to hang out. Yuta, darling no-good Yuta, suddenly remembered he had a date and said he couldn't join us. That left Jaehyun and I. Told him I'll just meet him at the café, since I just commuted and I saw he didn't bring his car, just a cycle. Then he asked me why not ride with him. Told him I don't have a helmet, and poof! The man has an extra hanging about! What coincidence!"

_Yes, what a lovely coincidence._ Sam thought as she listened.

"Then we rode. When we got off at the café, one of the professors called me and asked me if I could substitute for his lab class, since all the other teachers are busy. I was torn!"

Sam gasped and playfully slapped Ella's knee. "How could you be torn? It's Jaehyun versus teaching!"

"But he was one of the few nice professors, and who I could talk to about my project stuff."

"So you chose to work." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Jaehyun said it was alright. He drove me to school."

Sam's ears perked up again.

"Then he asked me if he could sit in. I took one look at him. Don't you think he looks younger than his age? Anyway, I said yes he could. But it's a three hour lab work; it could get boring." Ella paused, forming the courage she needed to say the words Jaehyun told her. " 'It's never a bore with you, Ms. Ella.' "

Sam squealed like a maniac. "Jaehyun, you son of Aphrodite, I love you."

Ella chuckled at Sam's reaction.

"Well? What's next?!"

"I told him he could sit at the back and observe. Then I went to discuss. He asks the strangest questions, but at the same time, he made the class learn more. When we moved to the practical stuff, I told the students they could ask Mr. Jeong if they had questions. He's quite popular, for sure. If he taught, I'm pretty sure his class would be a blockbuster. Anyway, later on, the students were whispering to each other. Loud enough to be heard, 'I did not know Ms. Cruz had a thing for young students.' They said. I blushed. But it turns out, Sam, that Jaehyun heard it too. And I wanted the ground to just split open and consume me."

"What did he say?"

" 'Oh, I'm not her student, I'm her partner.' " Ella covered her face once again, hiding the red cheeks, "Sam…" she drawled, "He said it in such a way that could get me fired. And the students! Oh freshmen, such pure innocent creatures who bounce at the sight of romance-- the fucking ducklings 'awwww'ed and 'oooooh'ed."

"Must be a sight. And Jaehyun is brave," Sam laughed.

"Brave? More like he did not care."

"And the class ended at nine?" Sam poked with a silly grin.

Ella shook her head. "The class ended at four. Then I told him we could get the coffee somewhere near, but a student caught me and asked for a consultation. So I told him I'd meet him at the café in a few minutes. I went into the café and saw him looking at the menu. He looked up and stood when I just pushed the door. Offered me a seat, gave me the menu, and… he actually paid for my order."

"Why do you sound so…" Sam's grin vanished. "Oh, no, don't tell me Jungwoo made you pay?"

"Gender equality, Sam. It's no big deal."

"And that means he's expecting you to carry your own weight while giving more to him WHILE he's giving you the bare minimum. That bastard."

"Back to Mr. Jeong?"

Sam nodded enthusiastically.

"That man is full of interesting thoughts. And no, not just work. Actually, we did not get to talk about work. Surprising. I know. We actually have the same taste in music? He loves Jazz! Chet Baker! He's an old soul, Sam. We also talked about classics like Phantom of the Opera-- but he talked about the theater one, I discussed the book one. He's also a movie jock. Who knew? And for once in my life, I wished I was one, too."

" 'Oh, we could watch it together next time.' " Sam chimed with her best Jaehyun impersonation.

Ella's eyes widened. "Exactly. Exact words."

"Holy shit, Jaehyun, you smooth motherfucker." Sam shifted in her seat. "So you hang about in the café for five hours."

"Nope. After the café-- we just spent an hour or so there-- we went to a nearby park and sat on one of the benches. We were talking and the next thing I knew I woke up on his lap."

"The fuck were you doing Cruz." Sam said, deadpan horrified but amused as well.

"I remember getting sleepy as we watched the clouds, and I do remember sleeping against the bench. But never would I dream of actually sleeping on somebody else's lap! I never slept on yours!"

Yes, Sam knew Ella won't just cross boundaries like that. Like people could sleep on her lap, but she won't do the same. But you see, my lovely reader, Jaehyun could have the courage to do these: to notice the lady fall asleep beside him; to care enough to know that she'd be more comfortable resting if she lied down, that her airways would thank him if he let her sleep on his shoulders. But Jaehyun also knew his shoulders would soon want to move after some time of inactivity, so the next best thing was to let her head rest on his lap. The bench was too hard, anyway. So our dear Jaehyunie carefully asked her if she wanted to rest her head. The lady answered in her sleep. So he took her shoulders as he scooted to the side and let her body fall on him. He stared at her with the wind's gentle kiss on the trees, gingerly tucked her loose fringes behind her ear, and let one tired Ella sleep her cares away.

Ella woke up after the sunset, dark skies comforted by the twinkling stars that seemed to wink knowingly at her. 

"Had a good sleep?" Jaehyun asked, looking up from his phone. He had been scrolling the time away. "If sorry is the next word you'd say, don't."

Ella closed her eyes in shyness, but when she looked at him under the park's dim lights, there wasn't any judgement in them. So instead of apologizing profusely, she said, "Thank you, I think I needed that."

Jaehyun flashed a pure boyish grin. "How about we get dinner before we go home? That way you won't have to worry about cooking some food and you get more rest."

So they went to dinner, and this bit of the story made Sam go gaga more.

"Finally, my withered roomie's love will finally bloom."

Ella scoffed. "Not until the project is over. I'm stressed as it is, and I don't want to add more stress."

"You just said earlier that you like Jaehyun more than your project?" But Sam did not want to argue. "I'll just tell him to hurry up coding so you could finish your precious babe already and get married."

"Sam! Married?!" Ella laughed at the idea. "Get me a boyfriend first." Then she sighed, her fluttering heart slowly descending back to reality. "I've had a great day, counting both J things. Too great if you ask me. I'm scared I'll hear all sorts of problems tomorrow as payment."


	9. Calm Before the Storm

### 

The team huddled one Monday morning. Yuta busily reviewed the security codes Jaehyun made; Jaehyun sat beside Yuta to answer his questions; Sir Taeil, sitting across Jaehyun, talked to Ella about her recent paper that she needed to submit to the board and campus directors; Sam and Chenle were cooped behind their laptops at the far end of the table; and in the midst of this quiet chaos, Ella heard and saw all of her teammates. Taeil's words started to fade when she focused on each busy finger and buzzing eyes. She counted the hours they've been working on this project, not counting the secret overtime each member poured in their respective houses. Ella's lips automatically curved into a wistful grin. She's lucky to have such a dedicated team.

"What are you thinking?" Sir Taeil asked, finally noticing that his apprentice wasn't focused on him anymore.

Ella tilted her head. "There's nothing to discuss for today's team meeting," she chuckled.

Everything was going smoothly for weeks since the team had their rest day. They grinded codes, cleaned data, input data, ran several tests for weeks now. Taeil had also solved the plagiarism issue with the system. How they managed to do it, Taeil won't tell. But Ella knew he had to pull some strings to prove that his student did not, and will not, steal what's not hers. Because of this, the Madame Chair stayed true to her word and set up another meeting.

"Make sure you encrypt your work, Ella," Taeil sternly warned her after the issue was solved. "If you can, submit a different work to Johnny." Ella wondered at this directive. Surely, Sir Taeil wasn't suspicious of the man who approved of their funding? It won't make sense that their funder would plagiarize her work when the STO made amazing programs himself. Taeil wasn't sure then. He was just being extra cautious. 

Unbeknownst to the team, it wasn't Ella's report that Johnny needed. That would be too obvious.

Sir Taeil grabbed Ella's chair and pulled her to him. "If there's nothing to discuss, then why did you call us here?"

Ella leaned against her mentor's shoulders and whispered, "It's nice to see the big picture sometimes."

"Your team is working hard, shouldn't you be working hard too?" Sir Taeil teased her as he patted her head. "We should have lunch again, with your Auntie this time. It's been so long since we talked about anything other than work."

Ella chuckled, "One of these days, Sir."

"Now, go work," Taeil shooed her by shrugging his shoulders. 

Jaehyun kept glancing up secretly to see the mentor-mentee interaction. These moments were rare since Taeil kept his office at the university he's teaching in. In Taeil's presence, Ella became a gentle soul, like a calm river slowly carving it's way through a stone.

Yuta had another idea and rode on Taeil's teasing. "Yah, Ell. Don't act like you and Jaehyunie don't have a meeting after lunch."

Ella raised her brow and lowered her chin. "Jaehyunie? Since when did you two become so close?" She cleared her throat to call the attention of the busy minds. "Okay, team. Another D-day-ish. If our meeting at GeneBank goes well later, the Chair would allow us to meet the other stockholders. If we're allowed to do that, then we'll have more data to feed our machine, the more accurate our results will be." Ella heard Chenle and Sam groan. "Don't worry you two, that means we could also hire additional data analysts to sift the data." She stood up and placed her palms on the table, like a sergeant commanding a battalion, "We won't lose this cruel game." She looked at each of them in the eye. "Do you best here today, while I fight GeneBank later."

" _We._ " Jaehyun spoke up and received the gnarliest glare from Ella. The rest of the room snickered. 

"God Mr. Jeong. Can't you let me have my moment?" She breathed deeply through her teeth. A quick exhale, "Okay. That's it for the team meeting. You know your tasks anyway. Business as usual, people." Ella straightened up and left the boardroom.

Jaehyun waited until Ella closed the door before he excused himself and left as well. In the past, Yuta would've done this task himself; to check on the boss because surely, under that calm exterior were waves of worry and distress. But Yuta had relented that task to Jaehyun, it was nice to be relieved of taking care of his friend. Now, he can unapologetically hang out with his beaus without worrying if Ella's fine.

Just as he thought, Ella stood in front of her whiteboard, which had now papers and schematic diagrams in place of her scribbles.

"You did your best, Ella. No need to be nervous." Jaehyun evenly said as he stood beside her.

"Can anyone be truly calm? I have every right to be nervous." Ella answered while her eyes stuck on one part of the blueprint. She did not need to study these writings, she all knew them by heart. She just glued her attention to the logical frames to distract herself from the erratic beating of her heart. Did it beat loud because she's nervous about facing the prime shareholder of her beloved project, or because she could smell the misty wooden peach musk hovering inches from her? Both too close to her heart… both overwhelming her senses… both of her eyes now starting to darken…

Ella shook her head vigorously, causing her to be a bit out-balanced. Jaehyun readied his arm behind her, though she did not need him to catch her. Ella steadied herself.

"Do we need to bring paper bags later?" Jaehyun asked.

Ella laughed with her eyes closed. "For you? Maybe." She stepped away from him, the subtle perfume dizzied her. "I'm fine, thanks." She returned more seriously.

"Ella."  
"Jaehyun."

"You first."

Ella threw her head back, while Jaehyun bowed his crown, both smiling.

"It's going to be okay." Jaehyun uttered first, seriousness crawling to his face again. "We had Yuta's help now, we secured the system, madame chair is backing us up."

Ella wanted to hold his pretty dimples in the cup of her palms. Jaehyun waited for her to do so, intently gazing on her curious, serene, yet disturbed eyes. But the touch never came.

"It's too calm," Ella turned her gaze away from him, her heart being nervous by itself again. "I haven't been in Sixth for a meeting since the mishap. And you know how the directors just love me there. I feel like something is cooking but I don't know what." She touched the diagrams on her board. "I feel like my most prized treasure would be taken away from me."

Jaehyun tried to understand where she was coming from. Yet recollecting all his experiences, he never loved something as much as Ella attached herself to this project. The closest feeling he could compare was losing the managerial position to Doyoung, losing Johnny as a partner. 

His sharp yet soft eyes hovered over her figure. The way she looked at the postings reminded him of how his mom would look at him when he was a kid. Then it hit him. Ella gave birth to this project. Out of nothing into something this great. She nurtured each staff that worked with her to help her project grow in the most ideal environment. 

He had never been a "dad" to something before. He created websites, apps, and now a science software, but he never _birthed_ something before. He claimed that he was also this project's parent, but he had no right to call himself that when he never invested as much as Ella did.

The idea did not live rent free in Ella's mind; it consumed her days, fought for her sleep, bugged her to death.

How many times did Ella talk about bits and pieces of this work with him? How many nights did they exchange emails just to solve a bug? Countless afternoons of video calling each other because he's too afraid to go to the office, yet still she expertly worked with him on a certain problem. She helped him be interested in the subject he struggled with. And the days she'd stay in just to put one more line? Definitely more than his extra early hours.

He remembered Chenle, how he was almost polished before Ella gave the intern to him. "Almost", because she was careful not to teach him things she did not know of; things he, Jeong Jaehyun, was actually an expert in.

Ella's eyes reflected Sam, and Jaehyun read them. The data analyst working in the office and at home because a certain someone felt restless over the unorganized data. 

There were shadows in her orbs that Jaehyun couldn't make out. Shadows of the past things that got stolen from her; shadows he only knew from lunch stories and slip of the tongues. Clouds of regret, frustration, and satisfaction; shades of battles she fought from way back.

Finally, a silhouette of a robust mentor flashed, who helped her get up time and time again, who was there to defend her and take her stance when nobody believed her.

Shadows of things Jaehyun never had, memories he couldn't fully empathize with. He wasn't alone, he lived a good, joyful life, but seeing her eyes carry so much felt like he never had anything else to begin with.

Ella turned her gaze to him again, surprised at the proximity of his watchful orbs. He wasn't leaning, it's just that his spirit seemed to envelop both of them. She took a step back and truly lost her balance. Jaehyun was quick to catch her.

"It will be okay, Ms. Ella," he said tenderly. "I'm here."

Those two words sent Ella's contented life into a whirl. She knew she could do this alone. In fact, she proved it and was prepared to live and die for this project alone. She knew no one was going to be truly with her in her thoughts. She worked with countless people since she started, kindred spirits came and went, not everyone shared the same ideals she had nor the same level of standard she held against herself. 

Ella knew Taeil had limits and she experienced those limits quite harshly. So though they knew they got each other's backs, the apprentice also knew when Taeil would withdraw.

_I'm here._ The deep quiet timbre echoed in her heart.

And now, these two simple words threatened her belief. Suddenly, she can't do it alone anymore. Finally, she got a strong anchor to hold her-- here stood before her anchor who could steady both her scientific and technical musings, as well as her nonsensical brooding. Suddenly, she needed -- no, wanted, badly wanted-- help. All because of two words, she knew she wouldn't feel content even if she helped solve cancer and won the Nobel prize for it.

_I'm here._

Ella smirked in her thoughts. The person who was not even aware she was the project head that stressful Friday interview, had now completely understood her work and owned it.

These beautiful words formed above their heads; words too beautiful to be spoken prematurely. Yet their eyes held each moment with great care. The plans they had secretly made when they first talked freely in the office had finally come into fruition. Both of them have finally placed each other's piece in their respective puzzles, fit and snug. Truly, they were meant to be...

"Then, don't mind if I trust you a bit more…" Ella said as she pulled away from Jaehyun's grasp.

_...partner."_

A shared smile was enough to hush the brewing storm underneath the calmest ocean.

A shared realization was enough armor to face an unexpected news from a shareholder. 


	10. 1004

### 

Ella and Jaehyun were greeted by a short stout grey haired man behind the reception area. Jaehyun talked to him with creased brows and prominent pouting of lips. He made sure his words were clear and enunciated perfectly. "Two, no, no chuu, as in the number two. What tuna? No, we're not here for the lunch appointment, we're here for a two o'clock appointment with the director."

Ella started to tap her toes. Something did not feel right. With her clearest, most neutral accent, she asked, "Sir, no meetings with Lee?"

The old clerk looked at her and shook his head.

Ella nodded once and thanked him. Jaehyun raised an eyebrow at her as they turned away from the desk.

"Why can't he understand me, but he can understand you?" Jaehyun asked, perplexed by the experience.

Ella tapped his shoulders reassuringly, "He's distracted. I think he thought his angel came in to get him already. Angel of death is too beautiful," she teased.

Jaehyun scoffed, "Then he should've been more distracted when you talked to him." He stopped walking, "What now? Why would they cancel meetings?"

Ella paused beside him, ignoring the passing compliment he gave her. "Well, we'll wait. Mr. Lee always accepts my sudden walk-ins. I'm sure he'll entertain us."

"Then?"

"Then we'll hope the higher ups would listen to him and provide us an audience." She flashed a toothless smile.

"What?"

"CHUUUU." Ella said, mimicking his accent earlier. "Or was it Tiyyuu?" Ella laughed. "Tiyuu o'clock." 

Jaehyun's ears became red. "You just find it funny because you can't resist my pouting lips." He pouted his lips and leaned over her as he playfully shook his head.

Ella moved back laughing more, "God has blessed you with good genes, Mr. Jeong. I'll give you that." As their laughter died down, Ella gazed at his deep cheek cuts. "God gave you a mutation already, but you wear them so prettily."

Jaehyun's heart perked up, "What do you mean mutation?"

"Your dimples, Mr. Jeong. Dimples are genetic aberrations. Lucky mutants, if you ask me." She said, thoughtlessly feeling her pokeless cheeks.

Jaehyun placed his hand inside his pockets, straightened his posture, and glanced down at her. "But didn't you say dimples could be inherited?" That was his open sesame, and now, he waited for the treasure to sparkle for him.

"Studies have conflicting results about its origin. Some say it's inherited, meaning it's just variation of your cheek muscles. Some say the gene responsible for creating your muscles did not express fully, resulting in the "forking" -- that means, dimples are up to complete chance. Some say…"

Words faded into white noise as Jaehyun's eyes got lost in her features. They've been close so many times today. It's bad, for every time he zoomed in on her, the stronger he wanted to feel that… Okay, maybe it's him who can't resist her pout.

His daydreaming got interrupted by the steady clack of shoes against the tiled floor. Ella stopped discussing mutations already and was preparing herself to greet the new company. Jaehyun followed Ella's suit, and his spirit plunged deep into oblivion when he saw the group.

_It can't be._

"Mr. Lee Taeyong. We were waiting for you." Ella held out her hand. "This is my co-head for this project, Mr. Jeong Jaehyun."

Mr. Lee took her hand and shook it firmly, his bright eyes seemed apologetic. "Yes, nice to meet you Mr. Jeong. I'm sorry about the last time, Ms. Cruz. I like you and your project, but the higher ups are insisting on something else." He turned to the man beside him and introduced him, "Ms. Cruz, you remember Mr. Kim Doyoung, right? He's one of the third-party consultants of GeneBank." 

_Angel of Death._ Jaehyun started to sweat.

Taeyong leaned in to whisper in Ella's ear, "A lot of distrust is going on with the in-house consultants."

Ella politely smiled and addressed Doyoung. "Yes, I remember Mr. Kim. He was there when I first presented my idea to GeneBank. I didn't see you when I took Mr. Jeong with me last time, you also missed the presentation."

Doyoung returned her smile. "GeneBank isn't the only company I give my consultations to, Ms. Cruz. As for the presentation, well, I heard it did not go well."

Ella lightly chuckled. "A disaster. But nothing that can't be fixed. Actually, we already fixed it. Mr. Lee, I was told by my superiors that we have to have a meeting today? But your secretary said you've got nothing scheduled."

Lee Taeyong looked embarrassed. "I told Johnny that the higher ups cancelled the meeting. Didn't he tell you?" He took a side glance at the man beside him, hesitating to say what's on his mind.

"It's fine Mr. Lee, I think I can handle the news," Ella said.

"Well, with what's been happening to your project, the stakeholders at GeneBank wanted to pause it. They want to open a new bidding, especially now that a private firm is selling the same product you're offering." Taeyong then avoided the developer's eyes. "I tried to argue your case Ms. Cruz, but let's be real. I can't win against what they have on you."

"And you're the one who suggested this bidding?" Jaehyun finally spoke, glaring at the familiar face.

Ella glanced at her partner. His voice did not sound like his, it was cold, angry, and dark.

"I'm only doing my job as consultant, Mr. Jeong," Doyoung answered evenly. "My loyalty lies to the companies I'm working for. If better options show up, then I have to make sure my clients know they can invest in something more... _trustworthy_."

His emphasis bit on Ella's heart.

"I should've known you're behind this, Doyoung," Jaehyun almost growled.

Ella and Taeyong looked at each other, oblivious to the unspoken battles the two men were engaged in.

Doyoung pleasantly smiled, though his eyes were as sinister as Jaehyun remembered them. "Past is past, Mr. Jeong. We have to move on to a better future, correct?"

Mr. Lee coughed to ease the building tension. "If you'll excuse us, Ms. Cruz, we have to go. Mr. Jeong, nice to meet you. I hope your work stands the bidding."

Jaehyun narrowed his eyes. "I'll catch you this time."

Doyoung gave a low chuckle. "Catch me? I'm just trying to earn an honest pay, Mr. Jeong." Doyoung brushed his shoulders against him, paused and leaned to make sure Jaehyun heard his words: "You can't outsmart me."

Jaehyun clenched his jaws and tightened his fists. So Doyoung and Johnny were corroborating again. If they kept contact after all this time, then it looked like Johnny Suh found a more fitting partner. He shook his head. He can't believe those two were still playing the game.

"You need a bag?" Ella placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm good."

"Tell me, Jaehyun... Mr. Kim and Mr. Suh, did they accuse you of the same thing they accused me of?" Ella asked when they reached the parking lot.

Jaehyun nodded, "Doyoung was the one who plagiarized my codes before. But I never got to prove it. I told Johnny, but he didn't believe me. He sided with Doyoung and forwarded a recommendation for me to be let go." Sad dimples showed as he pressed his lips together, "Got betrayed by my long time partner. Johnny was a good friend from way back; that's what made it hurt so much."

A flash of pity and regret covered Ella's face. "It must have been hard on you, I'm sorry."

Jaehyun tapped her shoulder reassuringly. "I'm healing. Don't worry." He paused scanning her abstract features, "You and Johnny are the same in some ways, which caught me off during my first week. Remember the practical joke you did in my interview? Johnny's the type to do that. The difference is, you don't make fun of newbies in front of colleagues. Also, he did not stand for me when I needed him the most. But you did, during our presentation."

"How did you know?" Ella was sure the team was out of the room already when the seniors interrogated her about the team.

"Oh, Madame Chair passed by me one time and told me my team leader had great trust in me, and that I should not waste it by doing what I did in the past again." Jaehyun bowed his head shyly, "Even if she did not say that, when you held my hand at the clinic to comfort me, when you asked nothing of why I reacted that way, I knew I could fully trust my back to you."

"That's what partners are for, right? To have someone you can trust with your life."

Jaehyun agreed, "You caught me that day, I caught you when I solved that formula."

"And you caught me earlier, too. Literally." Ella continued without thinking, and as if on cue, Jaehyun's ear turned pink again. "No need to be embarrassed Sir Valentine. Let's head back to the office and see if Yuta has answers already." Ella paused before she got into the car and told him, "I can't believe Cupid's son gets shy quite easily. Ironic."

During the drive back to office, Jaehyun was deep in his thoughts. Confronting Doyoung did not go south as he imagined it to be. He was proud of himself. If it was as bad as seeing Johnny's eyes, then who knew what would've happened. He can't imagine Ella dragging his semi-unconscious body. The picture in his head brought a smile to his face. She would try, for sure. She always tried her best for her team.

His eyes rested on her when a red light came. Her head leaning against the window, eyes looking at the traffic but it's soul were somewhere else. Plans? Numbers? Data? Lectures? Little did Jaehyun know that Ella permitted herself to stop thinking about work and simply relive the playfulness he showed, as well as how cool he looked when he snarled at Doyoung. He was like a guard dog that barked at strangers but carefreely played with its owner. How Ella wanted to ruffle and ruin that perfectly styled hair of his!

Jaehyun started the car again with new realization. Ella had helped him in more ways he could think of, like how guardian angels do. 

Angel? Did he really see her as an angel? He stole a glance; she was still lost in her thoughts.

Well, his guardian angel was not exactly the nicest angel ever, but definitely the most forgiving. Her voice would get cruelly stern at times when he slipped, followed by a momentary sigh, then give him a pep talk. 

When the office thought he went AWOL, following logic, they should've served him a memo. But he received none. And when he explained his side, all was pardoned, then they went on as if nothing happened.

Ah, but his favourite was when he submitted his first partial report and it returned quite bloody. He was embarrassed at himself for giving such a subpar output. He didn't read the report at first, dejected by the redness of every page. Yet, to his amazement, interspersed on the red-stained paper were thorough comments on grammar, better worded sentences, and how to's on making the written report better. He even found a smiley, or two.

He returned this gesture by making sure he did not repeat the same mistake again. Jaehyun forgot when was the last time he tried this hard because being good comes to him naturally. _At least I'm trying for the good side this time,_ he thought as he recalled his previous feats with Johnny and Doyoung. _It's really better when you're not just fighting for yourself._

Still, more than anything, he was thankful for his angel for making him see that mistakes were okay and forgiven. She never said anything directly, and he didn't realize it until now, but she's helping him forgive himself for failing at what he does.

_I think that's what a guardian angel should do. More than guarding you from bad things, they help you face the bad things._ Jaehyun thought.


	11. When It Rains, It Pours

### 

Ella cut her lecture short. Her beeper buzzed so much that during the five minute seatwork, she turned her phone on and saw messages that needed her full attention. She apologized to the class, though it was unnecessary as the students would always welcome early dismissals even if fire was the cause of it.

Ella went out of the lecture hall and sped to her cubicle. She read the messages from her team again and again.

The bidding happened that morning, a month after they went to GeneBank. Jaehyun had to go in her place since she had classes, Chenle was with him to assist. Jaehyun beeped her because of this.

At the office, Yuta was still working on cracking a secret work Ella asked him to do. His message contained what Ella did not want to see. While Sam received a memo from sixth floor that maddened her to stone; her boss had to know this right now.

Sir Taeil just came in the office straight from his lecture as he received almost the same memo Sam got. He also got messages from his lawyers. That was his message to his mentee.

Breathing slowly, Ella dialed Sam's number and instructed her to gather the team. 

"Is everyone in my office?" Her voice went through.

"Yes, boss. Door's locked and you're on speaker." Sam answered.

"Is Chenle there?"

"Here, boss." 

"Good," not a tinge of hesitation was heard. "I can't come to the office right now. Does everyone know everything?"

Silence crept as the team looked at each other. None of them told the news each one had, too overwhelmed by the consequences it carried. Everyone's first reaction was to tell the project head.

"Silence means no?" The voice broke their gazes off. "So far, here's what I got. The firm got GeneBank, so we're out of that picture. Sir Taeil received the memo that funding's been pulled out. That's probably because of the bidding's results. We've, no, I- just, just me, also received a memo asking to turn over the work within two months. The team will be relegated to other departments so you don't have to worry about your next meal."

"Boss"  
"Ella"  
"Ell"

"Don't give me that tone guys. Worry about yourselves."

"Come back to the office," Sir Taeil said.

Ella looked up at the sky from her cubicle window. "No can do, Sir. I've got an appointment with the dean and vice-chancellor in fifteen. They want me to explain the "intellectual dishonesty" report they received. Anonymously."

Jaehyun's countenance dimmed.

"Mr. Jeong?" The voice called as if she saw him in person.

"Here," he swallowed his anger.

"Run the team as if nothing's going on. I want papers done and reports filed. Continue cleaning and sorting the data." The boss' voice sounded more resolute than ever. "They'll have to rip the papers away from our hands."

"Yes, ma'am," Jaehyun pronounced as clear as still waters.

"That's it. I've got to go. One last thing, Yuta, well, you know what you need to do next. Guide Mr. Jeong."

"Sure, Ell." Yuta said and glanced a scheming smirk at Jaehyun.

"I'll see you soon for ice cream, maybe with booze this time." Then the phone went dead.

The team dispersed with somber faces. Here went Ella again, ordering the team to work right after heavy events with no room to breathe nor process. Yet they know it was better that way. They could always cry and lash out at their respective homes, but at the office, they need to perform.

Yuta approached Jaehyun a few minutes after the team left. The developer looked at Yuta with deep eyes that swam the darkest, coldest parts of the ocean. 

"You sure about this?" Jaehyun asked.

Yuta nodded, bearing the same eyes Jaehyun looked at him with.

They understood what was not said.

After office, Jaehyun went to the campus as ordered. He waited in front of the building where Ella taught last. Students looked in his direction, curious about the handsome man in a suit leaning against the motorcycle. Maybe it was the stark contrast of the formal and casual, or maybe it was his mysterious face that seemed like sculpted by Michaelangelo himself. Jaehyun paid no heed to the obvious glances simply because he was oblivious to them.

When the 5pm bell rang, Ella got out of the lecture hall after a throng of buzzing students. She looked up at the sky, still blue and yellow, peaceful and calm. Why was the sun always happy when things got heavy? She felt insulted, but at the same time, at least something could cheer her up.

"Ella!" The familiar baritone called out, a hand raised to get her attention.

_Someone_ could cheer her up. Her brain autocorrected itself.

She smiled upon seeing his dependable build. "You can lock your ride over there. Let's take a walk."

Before they went to the campus park, Ella asked to stop by a small store and bought some wafer sticks. When they sat down on a bench, she put a wafer stick on her lips, and held it between her fingers as if smoking. Her seriousness over a child-like act made Jaehyun giggle.

"What?" Ella said, not sensing the silliness of her habits.

"We can go somewhere you could smoke," Jaehyun encouraged her.

Ella then looked at how she held the snack and smiled. "Have you seen me smoke in the office?" She gave a light chuckle. "Smoking is bad, bad, bad…" A pause, "Disgustingly horrid bad." She stared at the stick like a master admiring a beautiful piece of tobacco; then returned the stick on her lips. "I love the ritual though." She took a deep pull, savoring the chocolatey air that filled her lungs before exhaling, watching the invisible smoke carry her thoughts away. She took a bite then offered Jaehyun one of her sticks.

The two sat in comfortable silence, letting each other process the news they received that morning. When the wafer sticks disappeared in their tummies, Ella broke the quiet skies.

"You know," Ella placed two fingers near her lips, as if pulling a cigarette. "This study alone is hard. Do it with government funding, it becomes harder. Throw in a creep who steals data and codes, it becomes next to impossible."

Jaehyun stared at her as she exhaled the invisible smoke. "What if I catch them for you?"

She pulled herself up and turned her shoulders squarely to him. "Catching them is not your job. Leave that to me. Just be a good partner and help me realize my visions." She smiled, dark clouds formed over the horizon. "Take over for me while I'm gone, will you?"

"When will you be back?" Jaehyun asked, fearing she'd puff out. Ella had a knack to make things seem more serious than she intended it to be.

"In a week or two, I don't know. I'll have to sort things out, and we both know I can't do that at the office. Will you be okay working on site everyday?"

Jaehyun nodded, "I should be." He cast his smiling eyes on her. "I can't let Yuta win." Then his smile turned stoic, "How did the meeting go?"

Ella shrugged. "I'll be up in the tribunal. They'll let me teach the minor lectures, the rest will be taken by another faculty. If the trial doesn't end well…" her voice faded, "... I won't be teaching anymore."

The sunset did not show its celebratory colors of red, violet, and orange. Instead, grey clouds formed; and one by one, the sky's tears fell.

"Let's go." Jaehyun stood instinctively, removing his coat to protect her head.

Ella stood and pushed away his kind gesture. She stepped forward and spread her arms, greeting the dark skies. With closed eyes she prayed that the skies would just drown her sorrows out. She had been waiting for this.

Jaehyun was surprised at first, then he mimicked her after removing his specs. He loved bathing in the rain, and was grateful his partner had the same idea. Nature's showers would've been a waste if he had to play gentleman all the time. 

It was refreshing to stand in the rain and be cleansed of all negativity. "I haven't done this in a long time."

Ella stayed silent, drawn into her own world. Jaehyun peeked at her peaceful face, relaxed lips, the corners of her mouth seemed like they'd break into a smile any moment soon. He stood in front of her, rain dripping from the fringes of his bangs. His heart burned into memory this tranquil image before him, memorizing each rain drop that caressed her face, hoping she wouldn't open her eyes just yet. He wanted to hold her, be inside her open arms. Jaehyun had nothing but deep respect for what she does. He knew her as a colleague, a stable leader he could lean on, that's why he loved her. A person who gave him her trust; a spirit whom he could trust without the fear of being betrayed.

Jaehyun clenched his fist, holding himself back from removing the stray hair that was glued to her cheeks. He doesn't want to disturb such serenity. She looked younger under the rain. He gritted his teeth. 

Ella's arms dropped as she slowly opened her eyes. She almost jumped back seeing the intense stare Jaehyun gave. "Something wrong?"

Jaehyun's eyes softened, "Sorry if I scared you." He pushed back his soaked hair, "You just looked really peaceful." He did not speak about the redness of her eyes.

The corners of her mouth finally broke into a smile, "I feel clean." Her eyes smiled at his dripping hair. Could she ruffle his hair now that it's been played with by the rain? Then mischief spelled across her face. Jaehyun stared confused but expectant. She tiptoed to whisper: "I want to tag you, but I feel like you'll catch me in two steps."

His belly laugh bellowed. "We can find out."

Ella grinned mischievously, her eyes twinkling. She tapped Jaehyun's shoulder and started sprinting away. He waited for a moment, letting the distance between them grow. He shook his head violently, like dogs drying themselves, then ran after her. Seeing him run toward her, Ella let out a squeal as she tried to escape his speed. Jaehyun tapped her head, and Ella ran after him. The two looked like giant kids stomping on puddles and almost slipping under the rain. 

The skies grew darker as the rain poured harder. The park lights turned on. Sometimes, one should be grateful that college kids would not judge you for whatever you're doing on the campus. Students have mastered the art of not giving a fuck to someone else's business-- unless it's a fund raising activity, a pep rally, or if their grades were on the line. In all cases, you do you.

So these two adults ran carefreely in the rain.

Any passersby with umbrellas could see the following scene unfold: 

Jaehyun continued to chase Ella, who was almost within his reach. The girl, trying to escape, took a big lunge forward. Her foot caught and she slipped on a small puddle, forcing Jaehyun to take a leap and catch her falling back. Yet gravity is a funny thing, as is momentum; and of course fate would play it like a movie. Cue slowed scene, with tiny whispers of fear that his love would get hurt if he can't be there in time, then the gradual release of relief when their skins touch as the man caught her at the right moment.

Jaehyun fell on his bum as he caught Ella falling, the two sitting on the muddy puddle, soaking wet and dirt all over their legs. They bursted into laughter, oblivious that the lights have been turned on.

Ella leaned back, catching her breath in between her giggles. The rain was cold, but every inch of her skin that touched his was warm.

"You caught me again," Ella rested against his chest.

Jaehyun did not move. Couldn't move. He leaned back, propping his hands on the grass to hold their weight. 

The rain still poured.

Silent. Quiet. Still.

I don't know what Ella thought or what gave her courage, but she hurriedly turned around and buried her face in Jaehyun's neck, her arms enclosing him.

The muffled voice said against cherry red ears: "Thank you."

Jaehyun ( _and this writer_ ) was surprised. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he awkwardly patted her back. He felt warm drops on his neck, not like the cold rain drops. When Ella did not let him go, he returned her tight embrace and rested his chin on her shoulder. "For you, Ella, always." 


	12. Judas

### 

Jaehyun had been running the office for a month now; and although Ella kept in contact through email and calls, he felt lonely in their quiet office. No strange murmurings, no squeaking on the white board--speaking of which, had his scribbles in place of the boss', and no sudden discussions on pribnow boxes and whatnots. He finally knew why Ella burst through his home. Being alone in the office makes you insane.

Nothing special happened while he ran the team. Ella had such a good system in place that the team kept their groove, working mechanically like a well-oiled machine. Despite the accusations they've been put through, regular consultations happened in the office. Though these meetings with the other departments offered pity when they came in, some were even condescending.

The team did not mind it. There were other things that bogged their mind. Ella still hadn't told them the new plan. Not even Jaehyun knew what was going on. Every time they ask her, especially during Monday video conferences, the chief would dodge the question and simply ask them "to trust her". Sam was the most distracted during these times. Ella had this slice of messianic tendency that surely, _surely_ , she's planning on sacrificing herself for the team. Her call that day definitely had the vibe.

While Sam was worrying about her friend, Yuta and Jaehyun raced each other on who could finish their task first. Yuta's mission was to crack email passwords. Jaehyun's mission was to find irregularities in the codes. Irregularities meaning finding some writing style that did not fit the team's coding pattern.

Both were skilled in their respective fields that they finished almost at the same time. Yuta led with a few seconds. Jaehyun cursed under his breath. He could've finished his task if he did not doubt himself for a good minute.

Jaehyun called Chenle into his office. 

"If I've got a more powerful PU, I could've done it in a day or two, but with my sources, it took more than a month." Yuta bragged to Jaehyun while the intern came in.

Chenle was confused at Yuta's remark. He turned his attention to Jaehyun, who wore a grim veil.

"Something wrong, Jaehyun?"

"We had a hunch, Chenle," he breathed his frustration out. "I wanted it to be wrong." His sharp eyes gazed darkly on the intern, "But your emails say differently."

At this point, no one had to tell the intern the deep grave he was in. He figured it all out and started to panic. "Sir, I was just following orders. Sir Johnny told me if I didn't do it I won't get my clearance. I just wanted to graduate."

"Why would Johnny Suh even--" One long look and Jaehyun knew the answer to his question. Chenle mirrored him. The curious eyes, the spirit of competition, the knack to do great things with heaven sculpted hands, down to the aura he carried. "That shit has a type, huh." Jaehyun turned his chair away. "Chenle. You do know the consequences of what you did, right?"

Chenle did not answer. Johnny told him if he was caught he can just say he ordered him to, but nothing more. Not the plans, not about the man named Kim Doyoung. He looked at his mentor. Chenle knew he did not need to say anything else anyway. Everything that his senior wanted to know, he probably already knew. Just type in a keyword and it would pop on his screen.

"Answer me Chenle," a lower, angrier voice called him. The chair turned around to face the child. Jaehyun sprang up and slammed the table with his palms. "Zhong Chenle. You--" As the bowed head winced to receive it's punishment, Jaehyun saw a mirage beside the kid, imploring his angry spirit to calm down and have mercy. Jaehyun slowly closed his eyes and swallowed hard. With forced restraint, he whispered in a neutral tone, "Get your things-- whatever it is that you're working on-- and work on that coffee table. I need you to surrender your cellphone and laptop today."

Chenle left the room to comply. Jaehyun plopped back to his chair, removed his glasses and pinched his eyes. He suddenly felt like a father punishing his child. A memory of wanting to be a "teen dad" flashed quickly; now, he was far from being a teen and had second guesses about becoming a dad.

Yuta observed him. "I was sure you were going to lash that kid, if not hit him." He chuckled. "You saw Ella's shadow, didn't you?"

Drained, he looked over at the bystander and asked weakly, "How do you know?"

"She's got that effect sometimes. Fooled me once in high school into becoming a better person," Yuta chuckled.

While Yuta guarded the intern and checked his devices for more evidence, Jaehyun went up to the dreaded sixth floor. The lift stopped at the second floor. Jungwoo saw the lit up button and looked at the only occupant. Jaehyun said nothing.

"I know your past with Sir Johnny," Jungwoo greeted.

Jaehyun sighed. This guy had mastered the skill of saying things unprovoked.

"You're not against Ella, are you?"

Jaehyun pursed his lips, " 'Bout you?"

Jungwoo was taken aback by the returned question. "Of course I'm not. I want her to be safe." He faced forward, watching their blurry reflection by the elevator door. "Ella only listens to those she respects. She doesn't listen to me, but she does to you. Too much for a stranger, I think." 

So the childhood friend still thinks of him as a stranger. Amusing, Jaehyun thought. He remained silent, enjoying the hushed jazzy music of the lift.

"If you're for her, tell her to give this up. Okay? Tell her to step back. She's going to fight powerful people. I told her that when she first conceived this silly program." Jungwoo gave a bitter laugh as he bit his lip. "She's stubborn, right?"

Jungwoo finally earned Jaehyun's attention. "I'm not going to tell her to give up. I'm doing something better."

"Better? You'll ask her to resign? Find another company?"

Jaehyun blinked, holding back the sarcastic laughter. He shook his head as he bit the inside of his cheek. "Better than that. Support her."

The lift stopped at their floor. Jaehyun stepped out and left a paralyzed Jungwoo. He looked over his shoulder and said:

"Ell is not as helpless as you think, Mr. Kim. If she wants to fly high, then you've got to let her fly high."

Time slowed down for Jaehyun as he walked away from the elevator. He wanted to jump, pat himself, do that successful kid fist. He won. He knew he won. Over what? Over things Jaehyun felt he needed to win over. Yet this celebration was short lived. He saw "Senior Technical Officer" on the door to his left and everything became grim again. Time to score another win.

He knocked before entering. Johnny was on the phone. He looked around and quickly decided that this office was much bigger than his past one. Johnny swung his chair around and saw Jaehyun standing by the door. He hung up his phone and greeted his visitor.

"I did not expect you to come to me." Johnny stood and offered him a seat. "How can I help you? How are you?"

"Save the pleasantries Johnny. We don't need it."

Johnny shrugged then sat down. "I'm genuinely asking." He said hurtfully. "Ms. Cruz has nothing but praises for you. Nice work. You've certainly become tidier in coding. Short, crisp, but not as brute as before. How can I say this… it feels elegant?"

"Johnny," Jaehyun breathed out. "I'm not here to catch up."

Johnny stopped talking and looked at him with great interest.

"I'm here to tell you to stop interfering with my life."

Johnny took a stick out of his case and lit it up. "I'm not interfering with your life anymore, Jae. If you're talking about the recommendation, I only gave you one because I felt sorry. I know it's hard to find a job because of what happened."

"You? Feel sorry?" Jaehyun retaliated with disgust. His entire being almost recoiled when Johnny said those words. "You've betrayed me, Johnny." He closed his eyes for a moment, and opened them with stronger resolution, "And I'm not talking about that interview. I'm talking about this project Ms. Ella is working on. It's my life now."

Johnny choked on the smoke he breathed in. "Oh Jaehyun. It's nice to see you haven't changed, always giving your everything to something. That's why you get hurt so bad," he chuckled evilly. The STO eyed him, "I think, it should not be 'it's' but 'she's', am I right?" Johnny puffed out, "Too bad, Jae. It's not your life I'm interfering with, it's hers. And you can't tell me to stop." He inhaled, "I've got nothing against you anymore. I'm not even using you this time." His patronizing eyes rested on Jaehyun.

That hurt Jaehyun less than he expected. But in his place, he knew another life was about to be ruined. He stirred the conversation in that direction. "But Johnny, a kid? Seriously?"

"Chenle's not a kid. He's 21."

"Lay off of him," Jaehyun told him icily. "Don't ruin a kid's future. That's low even for you."

Johnny brushed the cigarette butt with his thumb. "And if I don't?" He smirked. "What can you do, _Jae_?"

"Nothing is stronger than a wounded man who healed and decided to thrive again." Jaehyun calmly answered. He stood with a serene aura that scared Johnny. "You better find the light Johnny Suh, I'm not as merciful as Ella."

Jaehyun took a deep breath after closing Johnny's door. He did it. He faced Johnny without tremors or broken bones. 

"You're not gonna bruise your hands, are you?" The concerned voice asked him. That eerily familiar voice brought him to open his senses again. For a moment he thought she was a mirage again, a cricket serving as his conscience. "Well?"

His lips gently smiled after confirming she wasn't his imagination. "I really want to punch him, Ella." His voice was patient but light, teasing and pitch higher than his usual baritone. "Please don't stop me," he gave a light puppy pout.

"Then don't let me know. You know how I hate violence." She said it coldly, but her partner could see beyond the cruel mask now. Behind the stern icy eyes were warm banters and grave concern.

Jaehyun wanted to hold her face then. How did those scenes go again? When the hero went to some final battle and had to say goodbye to his love? It was like that, Jaehyun thought, but he won't leave her behind. He'd fight with her side by side. She's like the holster to his gun… Wait… that did not sound good… Jaehyun cleared his throat to shoo his schoolboy thoughts away.

"So what are you doing here? Can't you trust your co-cap to stir the ship?"

Ella raised her eyebrow sinisterly. "I trust you, but looks like I have to stay to make sure you don't go fighting stupid people." With camaraderie between them, she patted his chest, "Don't worry Mr. Jeong. I was called to be here. So if you'll excuse me, I've got a meeting with Mr. Suh."

Ella placed her hand on the knob when Jaehyun caught her shoulder. "Hey, hey. You can't just tell me 'don't worry' then go inside the lion's den."

Ella slowly turned her gaze to him and raised a thumb up, "Wow, you're getting better at these analogies." She squeezed the hand on her shoulders. "You came out of the den alive, I'm pretty sure I could manage."

She entered the room and closed the door without looking back.

"You called for me, Mr. Suh?"

"Are you okay? Sorry for serving you that memo, Ella. The stakeholders don't seem to trust our project anymore."

"I've decided to sell _my_ product to you." Ella said curtly, tired of the pleasant diplomacy people were giving her.

The wind changed drastically. Johnny straightened up as he shifted in his seat.

"Don't fire me or the team. Don't keep us either. Just let us leave in peace." Ella talked with dignity as if she was Moses talking to the harsh pharaoh.

"Jaehyun just told me you guys are going to fight for this project. Is there any miscommunication?" Johnny did not give up his pleasant cover.

"If he's going to fight, he'll have to do it for himself."

"Then are you finally listening to Jungwoo?"

The idea irked Ella, "I'm not giving up without a fight, Mr. Suh. Jungwoo just wants me to raise the white flag--"

"Aren't you doing that right now?"

"--helplessly. Without knowing why I should. _That_ was Jungwoo's way. Cowering before the system he couldn't understand." Ella crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knees like the proud chief that she is. "But I understand the system. I've counted the costs. I now know it's not worth this trouble. More than half of our time was spent just proving the accusations were false."

"I don't follow, Ms. Cruz."

"Both Jaehyun and Jungwoo were wrong. It's wrong to cower in fear and be a slave to the system. It's also wrong to fight a system you can't win against; especially if you're planning to give it a head butt when what it needs is a good shot to the heart. Both ways are not me either." 

"So you're saying you'd create your own path?" Johnny chuckled, "This isn't a coming-of-age drama."

Ella smirked, musing a memory. " 'When two opposing sides can't meet, go to the third plane.' " She paused to let the words hang in the air. "I thought Sir Taeil just meant that for political opinions." She returned her gaze to her senior, "I'm leaving the game Sir Johnny."

Johnny observed her and found nothing. How could someone scheme something and still be pure? Her transparent soul angered him.

Ella glanced about the room. "You've taught me a lot during the meetings we had here. You taught me how viciously competitive this industry is. So competitive that one would stoop to deceit. How easy it is to curl your principles just to satisfy your greed. I saw everything under the rug and said nothing because I knew my place. I was new here, exploring the world of softwares I have almost zero experience in."

He studied her. The woman he took under his wing to be his idea bank had now grown into a silent killer. "You could resign with your work intact, you know that Ella, right? You don't have to sell it to me." A slip of remorse touched him to say those things. 

"A work that has been tainted with your dishonesty, marred by corrupt ambitions, and was used against me. Why would I want to keep an idea that brought me nothing but trouble? Why should I pay for the sin I did not commit?"

This junior of his stayed true to truth despite the things thrown at her. She was stronger than anyone he encountered. Her light was brighter than Doyoung's; her fury was more stubborn than Jaehyun's. He was almost sorry she wasn't blinded by ambition. She could've been a valuable asset to him.

"Surely there are good things that happened in this project, Ella." Johnny coaxed.

But Ella did not waver. "Then let me keep the good things and you can keep the rest. Right now, this project means nothing to me. I'm selling it to you since you're so interested in it."

Johnny leaned forward to his table, "I don't think you just want money for your project."

"Stop interfering with my team's life."

Johnny burst into laughter hearing the same words in Jaehyun's voice. "Ha-ha! That's a partnership for you." He wiped his invisible tears and glared at her-- gentle and deadly,. "Granted, but why would I buy something I already have?"

"The formula. The very heart of the project."

Johnny's face grimmed and this reaction encouraged Ella. 

"Your little helper told you I'm finished with the formula, but he hasn't given it to you, right?" She cocked her head, "Or rather, you got mad at him because the formula he gave you did not run as you imagined." Ella paused, weighing the aura of the man in front of him. His face read questions of the extent of her knowledge, and how long had she held them.

When Jaehyun solved the formula, there was no one in the room except him, Ella, and Yuta. The security expert suggested that they send out different forms of the formula. So Ella erased the writings on the board and furbished different handwritten copies to her team. On the day Yuta beeped her, he confirmed that it was Chenle's copy that was run. Chenle's identity was further cemented when Yuta had cracked the intern's email.

"How will I know you won't give me a dupe?" Johnny asked suspiciously.

"Since when did I lie, Sir Johnny?" Ella returned a gaze that shamed him. Her eyes danced ferociously, "I'll test it in front of you."

"How much?"

~~

Johnny ushered her to the door. Their faces visibly worn by the damage each had done to the other. Both parties seemed amicable, much to an observer's confusion.

"And Mr. Suh, a piece of advice," Ella said as she turned the door knob. "Stop your partnership with Doyoung. The world will be better off if you don't combine your network and his brain for personal gain."

_A wise serpent but still an innocent dove,_ the STO mused.

Johnny pouted, "No can do Ella. Our partnership goes beyond the office. What we have is the same as what you and Jaehyun have."

Now it was Ella's turn to look at him with pity, "It's just sad to see a good man waste in dishonesty."

Johnny Suh had a lot of traits that could redeem him. One of those was that he would never lay his heavy hand on anyone no matter how they hurt his ego. His mouth twisted into a smirk and closed the door.

Jaehyun complained about the good soundproofing of Johnny's room. He tried to listen to their conversation during the first moments. He gave up and just anxiously waited for his partner to come out. Patiently, he leaned his back against the wall and watched the door closely.

Jaehyun pushed himself up when Ella came out.

Ella looked annoyed at his presence first, then assuming he must have waited because he knew Johnny more than she did, she forgave him. 

"You're alive," Jaehyun quietly and breathlessly said. He did not notice that he held his breath.

Ella clenched her fists, "I want to punch him so bad."

Jaehyun embraced his friend, chuckling over her head, "I know." 

Ironic, for Jaehyun did not know they differed in the whys of punching people. He did not know that his precious other half, as well as the rest of them, could walk out alive because she sold the treasured carving on the tree.


	13. Luck and Fate is Based on One's Decision

### 

The final week of the team in the office was spent clearing files and officewares. The team's rooms were being emptied bit by bit. Chenle's space was the first to be cleared. Not because of what he did, rather, he's just the intern. Sam's room now had nothing but her laptop, a desk, and a chair… plus one Zhong Chenle hanging about nervously since Jaehyun confronted him. Taeil's office was still being emptied. His things were asked to be transferred to the university he's teaching in.

Jaehyun looked at the strange hands that were packing Sir Taeil's things. It broke his heart that Sir Taeil tendered his resignation first. 

"I want to focus on teaching till retirement," said the team's mentor when he broke the news.

Jaehyun did not want to believe that, but he knew their Paps wasn't the one who'd give up first. Especially if his favourite student was still fighting. Then again, maybe this was the limit Ella said before?

When the audit department reached the main office, Jaehyun stopped them from auditing his desk and computer. 

"All company property must be audited and returned, Mr. Jeong," the tired voice of the office staff said.

Jaehyun beeped then waited for Ella's call. "Where's the receipt for the desk?"

"In my drawer, why?" Her amiable voice buzzed through.

He went to the drawer and plugged the code in. _5445._ A senseless number he remembered just in case the boss fell asleep on the sofa again. It didn't happen ever again though, as Ella had sworn that time.

"The auditing team pushes it's company property," he answered.

"If they want it, they have to reimburse it," the voice came out cool.

"Hey, Ella. The code's five-four-four-five right?" asked Jaehyun when the lock did not click.

"Ah. I've changed it. It's five-five-one-zero. Make sure to lock it again."

_5-5-10._ Jaehyun repeated in his head as he punched the numbers. The padlock clicked effortlessly. His hands scrambled for the receipt attached to the request for reimbursement. Quickly glancing at the mess he made of the perfectly organized drawer, he reminded himself to clean it before Ella comes for her things.

The staff took the document from him and huffed an annoyed sigh. "Someone must have lost our copy. Good thing you guys keep copies." The staff went out.

Jaehyun looked at his phone, "Ella? Still there?"

"Yeah. Anything else?"

"Are you busy right now?" _Stupid question._ Jaehyun reprimanded himself when the words came out.

"What is it?" Ella's question skipped the usual dialogue and plunged into the heart of encouragement. She wondered if they should meet instead to talk but thought better. If Jaehyun was asking that question, then she should not waste another minute telling him to come over and tell it in person.

"It's about Chenle…" Jaehyun then told the things that bothered him the past few days. How he felt guilty that he couldn't guide the intern well, how he did not see through him right away, how he could've talked to him more, maybe influenced him not to work for Johnny… just how he failed as a mentor. He felt sorry for Ella, for Chenle, because he couldn't do his job well. "I'm sorry, Ella."

"First, thank you for telling me this," the voice broke with clarity. "Rant to me more, will you? So that I don't feel guilty hogging all your attention when I'm in trouble." A subdued laugh. Jaehyun found himself smiling as well. "Second, Chenle's not a kid anymore. He's 21."

"You and Johnny are really the same," Jaehyun shook his head.

"You want me to change then?"

A guilty laugh, "No, please no."

"I'm pretty sure why I said that differs from why STO said it. Don't blame yourself Jaehyun. You did your best. Paps have mentored me ever since undergrad and he still can't tame me." A chuckle filled with unspoken nostalgia rang through his ears. "We can try to influence, to talk, to model; but in the end, whether they're a kid or an adult, the decision is up to them." Silence filled with even breathing consumed the line. "Don't beat yourself up. You've only handled him for less than a year. One could only do so much."

"Thanks Ella."

"I've also talked to him outside the office. Like a big sister… that kind of feel? Shows how much we miss the details when we're stuck in the office. Well, you should be hearing from him soon. If he asks for your signature, I have a final note for him. It's on my desk."

"If he doesn't?"

"Then he's not the Chenle we know. Our intern doesn't back down easily, does he?"

Jaehyun chuckled. Memories of lunch debates and random bickering flashed across his eyes. "He certainly bites." His eyes hovered over the doorway, scrunching his nose to fix his glasses. "I've got to go now. Thanks again."

"No prob. One more thing, there's a thick envelope in my drawer. Could you ask Sam to bring it home?"

"Sure," Jaehyun hung up and turned his full attention to the haunched intern in front of him

Chenle meekly placed three copies of the document on his desk. "Sir Jaehyun, I need you to sign this for me."

Jaehyun studied the letter the intern crafted. "Ella told me not to sign any recommendation for you," he looked up.

The once proud intern stayed silent. Sir Johnny refused to sign his letter saying Ms. Ella should be the one to sign as she is the immediate superior. Ms. Ella told her that Jaehyun would sign for her since she's out. And now, the man that contained his last hope rejected him as well. "Is… Is she going to report me?" His voice quivered, the graduation cap seemed to fade from his dreams.

Jaehyun shook his head, "I told her she should, but you know how she is."

" 'Mercy is the best form of punishment.' " Chenle quoted her.

" 'To be stuck in limbo is more cruel than mercy.' That's what she said. At least in mercy, there's a definite judgement." Jaehyun returned the quote as he stood up to get the letter from the other desk, "Your boss told me to give this to you."

Chenle's glass eyes glanced at the long white envelope and with shaking hands, he took it and opened it. His eyes started brimming with tears. It contained two letters of recommendation addressed to Prof. Qian Kun and Dr. Chittaphon Lee, a letter of completion addressed to his university professor, and a letter addressed to him-Zhong Chenle, all written by Ms. Ella herself.

Jaehyun watched the intern sob as he read the letters.

Ella's letter to Chenle's professor:

> _  
> "Mr. Zhong had successfully completed his internship under GeneBank's OncoProject. The student had shown immense work ethic and professionalism. Under extreme circumstances, he had shown composure and displayed the promise of his skills. If Mr. Zhong continues that path of integrity, he will be a valuable asset for anyone he would work with._
> 
> _The team will certainly miss Mr. Zhong's laughter and positive attitude._
> 
> _Respectfully,_
> 
> _[signed]_
> 
> _Ella Cruz  
>  Project Head"  
>  _

Ella's letter to Professor Qian Kun and Dr. Chittaphon Lee:

>  _  
> "I have found a treasure that would pick your interest, Professor. A young man (profile enclosed with this letter) has shown great potential. As his field of excellence lies in security and hacking, I figured he'd be an excellent addition to your team. I would've recommended him to Mr. Nakamoto Yuta, but we both know that that man does not like training white hat hackers._
> 
> _Mr. Zhong would be serving probation after his graduation, then you can do whatever it is you want to do with him. I am also sending a letter of recommendation to Dr. C. Lee. He's still with you, right? Mr. Zhong would need the both of you to reach his potential without straying from what is true, just, and beautiful._
> 
> _Mr. Zhong could be a handful. His and Mr. Jeong's (my partner for the project) dynamic would likely mirror your dynamic with him if you accept my valuable intern. You'd have fun with him, I'm sure._
> 
> _Forever indebted to you kindness,_
> 
> _[signed]_
> 
> _Ella Cruz_
> 
> _ps.  
>  We need Dr. Lee's bitchy attitude to quell Chenle's fiery words. -EC"  
>  _

A short script for Dr. Chittaphon:  


>  _  
> "Hey Ten. I've got a turbulent kid. Take him. Or I'll hunt you down, use your precious markers for my worthless scribbles you despise so much, and break that tablet of yours into two._
> 
> _Your naughty seatmate,_
> 
> _Ella_
> 
> _ps. I've sent the formal letter to Prof. Kun if you're wondering. xo -EC"  
>  _

  


And the only handwritten letter that made Chenle burst into sobs:

> _  
> "Hey, Zhong Chenle. You've read the letters even though they're sealed, right? You've read them before yours, right? Disobedient kid as always. Too bad I can't punish you anymore._
> 
> _Remember what we've talked about that day? Jaehyun and I did everything we can with, for you-- skills-wise. That's the reason why I did not, and will not, invite you to my new team. You'll just stagnate with us._
> 
> _That said, I'm sending you to two of the best people in the field. They're not as trusting as I am, so you have to prove yourself in that aspect. As for your skills, no need to worry about that._
> 
> _Don't cry anymore Chenle; accept the responsibility of both right and wrong decisions, absorb all learning, and move forward. Don't think I'm doing this for you, though. Another reason why I'm sending you to Kun and Ten is so I could have a real challenge, some real competition. ;) I'm sure you won't disappoint me in that regard._
> 
> _I'll see you soon in conferences. Don't you dare pretend you don't know us._
> 
> _With love and support,_
> 
> _Boss._
> 
> _ps. If I learn you hang out with the likes of Johnny again, you better start sleeping with your eyes open. ^^ -ec"  
>  _

Chenle knew he got lucky with his internship experience. He would remember all the emotions he felt that day for as long as he worked in the industry, and strive to be the person his boss pictured him to be.

~~

Sam's nose perked up when she entered the apartment. The living room was filled with the smell of butter and garlic, with a tinge of sourness of a tomato. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the person trailing behind her. After removing her shoes, she shouted for her roomie. “Ella! I’m home!” Her cheery voice echoed in the apartment.

Ella emerged from the cooking nook in her oversized shirt. “Sam, great, where’s the folder--” Her hands paused in the middle of wiping them on her shirt. “I’m not expecting you,” she nervously greeted the visitor. “Sam?” Her inquisitive tone implied it was Sam’s idea.

“I wanted to ride his motorcycle. Free ride home,” Sam answered playfully. “Plus, he told me you asked him to bring something.”

The same face and tone she gave to her friend, she gave to the visitor, “Jaehyun?”

The man stayed silent as he bit his lip, showing a deep dimple on his cheek.

“What are you cooking?” Sam smoothly broke the tension. “Smells good.”

“Just pasta. Good thing I cooked extra,” Ella ushered them to the dining area. “Where’s the envelope?”

Jaehyun handed it to her noiselessly, eyes secretly surveying the house.

The three ate dinner comfortably, talking about everything except the white elephant in the room. Ella asked about the office clearing. She was pleased with what Sam and Jaehyun told her. Things were finally going according to her plan. Sam reminded her to drop by the office to pack her things, to which Ella nodded mindlessly.

“You got a stick?” Sam asked Ella; bewildered Jaehyun.

Ella pushed back and reached behind her for a jar of wafer sticks. The innocent jar relieved Jaehyun.

“Well,” Sam took the entire jar and stood, “I’ll be in my room if you guys need me. I’m pooped.”

“The dishes, Sam? It’s your turn tonight.” Ella gently reminded her.

“My future best friend-in-law can do them,” Sam winked at them before disappearing into her room.

Ella released an exhausted sigh before clearing the plates. 

“Let me help,” Jaehyun took the plates from her.

“You’re a visitor. Visitors don’t do chores in my home.”

“Are we strangers, Ella?” Jaehyun’s injured tone pierced her guarded heart. “So you like oversize shirts?” he teased.

_Caught dishevelled thrice._ Ella winced in her mind. “Like how you like…” her brain scrambled for a comeback, but before she could find one, Jaehyun suggested a word that was not in her thought files.

“...you.” He leaned to her, hands reaching to cup her cheek.

Ella dodged it quickly, her hands pushing his chest back. She felt her heart beat quicker. She took a side glance at the messy plates. “I guess the dishes could wait for Sam.” She cleared her throat, leaned in to him, and Jaehyun, expecting for something to happen, was gravely disappointed and embarrassed when she reached behind him. “This,” she held up the envelope he delivered, “can’t wait.” Ella hurriedly turned around, hiding her blush. She needed to take control again. This was her house, no one can take control away from her without her permission, not even Jeong Jaehyun.

Jaehyun straightened up, calming his colors down by awkwardly touching his nape.

“By the way, you made Chenle cry with your note.” Jaehyun said in an attempt to steer the ship back to the comfort zone.

“That’s good.” Ella crisply answered. “That means it worked, hopefully, until he dies.” She said without looking at Jaehyun. 

The contents of the envelope were laid on the dining table. Jaehyun glossed over them while Ella left to get something from her room. He remained silent as he made sense of the files: Floor plans, pricing of hardwares, profiles of both students and professionals - one of them was his housemate Haechan, a list of studies on several species of plants, resignation letters, the memo for GeneBank's pull out, clippings of news about the winning of the private company at bidding, lawyer’s letters and affidavit, and the final paper that caught his attention: a deed of sale.

Ella came back and placed the check on the table.

"You sold it?" Jaehyun was shocked. His eyes widened as he looked at her. "Ella, we could've fought for it. We have evidence now."

"I know,” Ella sat opposite him.

Then it hit Jaehyun, “You sold it that day you came to the office?”

Ella silently bobbed her head, “Johnny was pissed when I left the room, so that’s a win.”

“But why sell it? You could’ve held to it while we battle them out.”

“I sold it so we can get out unharmed. We'll bleed dry if we fight head on now.”

“Sam was right. You chose the team again.”

Ella did not catch if his tone was disappointed or angry. “Don’t be mad, Jaehyun. Do you know why I could sell it?” Ella leaned as her eyes searched his. “The team made me realize something." She breathed in deeply, preparing to share the thoughts she never shared to anyone. "I realized I wasn't growing anymore. I simply stuck to the project because I’ve been with it for so long. I thought it would’ve been a waste if I can’t realize this dream. But Jaehyun, on the morning before we went to GeneBank, I realized that all of you are working for me, not with me. Well, with me, in a way, but not…" she sighed, buried her face in her hands, and strands of her hair fell to cover her face. Why was she being tongue tied now? She was sure she crafted the perfect speech in her mind. 

Jaehyun reached for the fringes only to be beaten by Ella, tucking her own fringes behind her ear. Jaehyun balled his fingers into a fist and propped his head on it. 

Ella interlaced her fingers on the table, recollecting her thoughts. “The point is. It wasn’t a collective dream. I felt disgusted that I was sacrificing the team’s integrity just because I want to slap someone with my achievement. ”

“I think the team knew that, and was prepared to do anything despite that,” consoled Jaehyun. “It wasn’t because of the project itself, Ella. It’s because of your leadership that the team was willing to do things for you. Your goal became our goal.”

Ella kept her gaze on him. “Of course. Still… like what I’ve told Johnny, it’s not worth it anymore. The original, pure vision got replaced with bad business and politics.” Her lips grinned, eyes brimming with excitement at the notion of growth, "Doing things alone is nice, but I think I'm ready to create things with others. I think that’s where my next growth is."

"So let me clear that up. You gave up on this project you've worked on for years, even got your rep a bit tarnished, because you felt you're not growing anymore?"

Ella bobbed her head, "Pretty much. It was a losing battle anyway." She saw Jaehyun shake his head with his tongue in his cheek. "Hey, hey, don't be like others. Don't tell me it's foolish."

Jaehyun stared at her squarely, "Foolish? Ella Cruz, you're freaking brave." He smiled, "Okay, borderline foolish, but still brave." He turned his head away; his respect for her just grew bigger. The ability to know when to walk away from things that hurt you, people that make you question your worth, and projects that couldn’t hold your growth, was admirable.

His eyes travelled on the papers that spread in front of them. People would say Ms. Ella was a coward for giving up. But they don’t know she’d run a good mile before running away. Judging by the other documents, she finished all the tasks she needed to do before raising the white flag. And when you did all you could till the last minute, who could say that you surrendered pathetically? No. At that moment, Jaehyun knew Ella surrendered her project with dignity.

He pressed his lips together and huffed. "Tell me the plan so I’d know if I’m going to pass my resignation tomorrow."

"About that…"

"If you tell me there's no plan, then I might agree with the others."

"...I was hoping you could create the plan with me."

Jaehyun smiled to himself, “Alright partner, let’s plan.”

The next morning came and Sam suspiciously eyed the hunk in their kitchen, who whipped eggs beside her roomie who calmly sipped her tea. But all her impish ideas faded when she calculated the two’s distance and the paper-filled table, plus their small whiteboard full of arrows and circles. She sighed loudly to make her disappointment known to the world. 

“Ella,” she sternly called out, making her friend look up from her mug, “Jaehyun.”

“How do you like your pancakes, Sam?” he asked when Sam called him.

Sam hit her forehead with her palm. “I’m pretty sure that’s not how it goes. But you two,” She stormed to the table and held papers in her hands. “You two wasted a perfect opportunity! Don’t tell me you just _worked_ ever since I left you?” She crossed her arms.

Ella glanced from side to side, her eyes twinkling. “Why, is there anything else we should’ve done, Sam?”

“Yeah, Sam. What else than to work with your workaholic friend?”

“Jaehyun!” the ladies screamed his name, annoyed by the teasing.

“Damn, Jae, I thought you’re on my side.” Ella said as she sipped.

“Jae?” the two chorused.

“What?” Ella asked, then looked at Jaehyun, who returned her gaze with sweetness and admiration. 

“God, just kiss already!” Sam groaned.

Like fresh pancakes partnered with any hot drink, mornings bring comfort to tired souls seeking hope.


	14. 5510? 1055.

### 

_A year later_

Strings of A-C-T-G flashed on the computer screen like some ones and zeros in a sci-fi film. Ella rolled her eyes at Jaehyun, “Seriously?”

Jaehyun shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

Taeil’s eyes lit up, “I told him to do that.” His lips curving into laughter.

“Paps.” Ella’s voice dragged the name, her eyes narrowed in disapproval. “How many precious seconds did you waste in coding that animation?”

“You said data visualization is important,” Jaehyun lowered his head and peeked at her by the corner of his eyes.

Ella scoffed, suppressing her laughter. “Are you mocking me Mr. Jeong?”

His eyes darted to Taeil who was trying to hold back his laughter as well. Once their eyes met, the shoulder vibrations became loud snickers.

“I can’t believe it,” Ella threw her hands in the air. Then the computer beeped, indicating that initial runs were done. Ella leaned forward, pushing Jaehyun out of the way. In her eyes lit two genetic sequences that their data pumped out. “I can’t believe it,” she repeated in awe. This time, she was smiling to herself, reading the protein sequence displayed on the monitor. She sat down in front of the monitor and caressed the keys of the keyboard. “It works,” she slowly turned her head to Jaehyun. “It actually identified which locus is the most optimal for changing.” 

Jaehyun straightened his back and started to reach for her shoulder, then let his hand land on the backrest of the chair instead. “It works,” he smiled at her, his dimples showing.

“I don’t mean to be a party pooper,” Taeil coughed. “But identifying the loci doesn’t mean it would work.”

Jaehyun agreed. He bent over to type in the next command. Ella removed her hands quickly. She then sensed his musk overwhelming her nose.

“Should I..?”

“No, you could stay put,” Jaehyun coolly said as his fingers quickly typed in the input.

Ella awkwardly moved back to give him more space. She couldn’t rest her back against the chair as it gave her unexplainable chills. So she just sat stiffly, her eyes shifting to the side to distract herself from his slender fingers.

Taeil raised his eyebrow and eyed the budding romance in front of him. “By the way, you two…” He raised his hand when he saw Ella’s mouth open to protest. “I was not going to ask that Ella.”

“Ask what?” Jaehyun dumbly inquired.

Taeil’s lip lifted in one corner, “I was going to say that you two are invited over dinner this weekend.” His juniors just gave him a blank look. Taeil sighed, “It’s not work.” This time, Ella’s eyebrow raised in suspicion. Taeil grabbed his nape and revelled in the words he was going to say.

“Not work? Then what’s the dinner for?” Jaehyun asked.

“It’s our anniversary. My wife wants to spend it with our kids.”

There was visible confusion on Jaehyun’s face. As far as he knew, Sir Taeil had no kids. He looked at Ella, weirdly calm about what their mentor was talking about. Ella nodded once and smiled, “It would be an honor, Paps. Tell Auntie I’m looking forward to it.”

“We’re the kids?” Jaehyun unbelievably said.

Ella crossed her arms, “I was an only child before you came.” She glared at Jaehyun and said with a pout, “I can’t believe Paps would actually adopt you as my brother.”

“Sir?” The confuzzled brother turned his attention to their father.

Taeil waved his hand to dismiss him, “We’ll talk in my office after the test runs.”

Ella watched Taeil carefully, “It better not be about the things you’ve pushed to me for the last five anniversary dinners.”

Paps snapped his fingers. “Sharp as ever my student.”

Ella groaned.

“Don’t leave me out?” Jaehyun heckled. “What’s it about?”

Ella then motioned him to come closer with her index finger, like a shy child ordering their mom to lean for a whisper. Jaehyun moved his ear closer to her lips. Then, like she just ate some spoiled food, she whispered into his reddened ear, disgusted by the word she was about to say. “Love.”

Jaehyun turned his face, their noses almost touching. “Love?”

Ella pushed his forehead away with two fingers, “A partner.”

Surely Auntie meant _partner_ differently, not in the work sense they’ve been used to. Jaehyun’s ears became hot as chilli. Thankfully, the computer beeped again. It saved him from reacting to what Ella just said. 

“I wasn’t expecting it to be this fast,” Ella said, wide eyes scanning the screen.

“I was expecting it to be faster,” Taeil commented. Receiving a glance from Ella, he continued, "I mean the analysis, Ms. Ella. So, what does it read?”

Ella read the prompt. “Insufficient data.”

“Definitely should be faster.” Taeil dropped. “You know what to do next?”

Ella affirmed. “But I don’t want to do it.”

“Ella.” a stern voice.  
“Ella?” a shocked voice.

“Not right now,” Ella argued. “Let me appreciate this first.”

Taeil looked at her adoringly. “Alright. Good job, you two.” As he was leaving the office, he turned to Jaehyun, “Pick her up at 7pm.”

“I could drive,” Ella reminded him.

“7pm. Got it, paps.” Jaehyun echoed. He turned to Ella, “7pm, your house?”

Ella shook her head, “You could pick me up here.”

Jaehyun raised his eyebrow. “Ella.”

“What? You’re not the boss of me.” She glued herself to the chair. Her attention went back to computer screen. “My baby,” she whispered worshipfully, eyes resting on the “insufficient data” prompt.

“ _Our_ baby.” Jaehyun corrected her. Ella rolled her eyes. “What. I did half the work, remember? In your terms, that’s like 23 chromosomes, Ms. Ell.”

Ella closed her eyes and chuckled. “Fine. It’s your baby, too.”

“What baby?” Sam’s voice broke in carrying files and a bunch of hard drives. She saw Jaehyun standing beside a seated Ella. 

“The software, Samantha.” Ella answered matter-of-factly, eyeing the stuff Sam brought in.

“Not for you boss. These bad boys are for Haechan and Yuta.” Sam said, making Ella pout for a moment. “The files are for you though. Our paper got approved for the international conference.”

Ella took the folder and studied it. “Oh, Jae. You could sit on my desk for a while. I’m too tired to leave your space.”

Sam snickered as Jaehyun retreated to Ella’s desk. He just noticed that his feet are killing him already.

“This is great. I could enjoy the free dinner on Saturday in peace.” Ella signed the receiving copy and gave the file back to Sam.

“Free dinner? Take me with you,” Sam pleaded.

“Paps’ anniversary.”

“Ah,” Sam nodded knowingly. “Are you ready for Auntie’s questioning?”

Ella shook her head. “I don’t get it why they’d use their anniversary to torture me.”

Sam crossed her arms after putting the hard drives down on the table. “Because you don’t entertain the couple’s invitations on ordinary days. And you spend the holidays either cooped up in your apartment or working here.” Sam looked at her colleague squarely. “Look, Ella. Why don’t you just do that date for hire guys? Or why not rent our lovely Jaehyun here? Just so Auntie could stop bothering you.”

“I’m picking her up at seven,” Jaehyun chimed in.

“Oh-hoho.” Sam clasped her hands together, eyes widening. “Boss. Baby. Gotcha.”

Ella’s face turned sour, her index finger automatically raising. “Sam, shut up. Take your hard drives and go.”

Sam winked at Jaehyun before leaving.

“You should stop putting thoughts into people’s heads, Jaehyun.” She glanced over her colleague who remained unbothered, “You just don’t care, do you?” She stood up. “Anyway. You clean the baby’s ass for bugs. I’m going out.”

“Where to?”

“Since when did you become interested in my schedule?” she teased. “The café. I'm gonna get you that coffee you love so much."

Jaehyun sat on the front porch of their homey office, eyes resting on the lush greens in front of him. It was a growing habit he learned from Ella. They would look at plants or anything green when their eyes become tired from working. He removed his glasses and closed his eyes. The wind blew through his thick hair. Not long after, he heard a lovely voice calling him.

He opened one eye slightly and teasingly called, "Mom?"

"Dad?" the lady answered back.

A tiny thump over a simple, innocent banter.

Ella made him scoot over and placed the coffee between them. "One iced Americano for Mr. Jeong…"

"...and special blend white tea for Ms. Ella," Jaehyun finished the sentence. He took a long sip, savoring the flavor in his tongue before he swallowed with a satisfying sigh. He turned the cup. "You know, Ell. I've applied for the job because Haechan wanted me out of the house. Bills needed to be split as well. I thought I was just going to check stuff, tell people what I think."

"And you did those," Ella assured him in between sips.

He cast a pleading glance at Ella not to interrupt his musings. Jaehyun continued, "I also learned about a different field, got challenged many times, completed a formula, developed a tight security system, mentored a kid. I got way more than I was expecting." 

Ella listened closely.

"I was forced to look at my past and not play victim anymore. I proved to myself that I could do well again, take care of the things that mattered most to me. Hardest year of my life; much harder than the two years I shut myself in."

"Choosing growth is always hard."

Jaehyun wistfully nodded. "In a sense, I gave more than what I was paid for, but I also received more than what I could pay for." He carefully took Ella's hand in his. "That day, at the clinic, you held me like this." His eyes softened as he rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand. "That was the time that my life unrolled and started moving forward again. You said the words I needed to hear when all I wanted was for people to scream at me."

Ella placed her hands on top of his, letting every ounce of her kind empathy flow.

"And now, you gave me the opportunity to own a company. You've done a lot for me, Ella. So much that I don't know how I could ever repay you."

Ella's lips stretched into the warmth of a tested companionship. "You already paid me, Jae." A kind yet goading smirk, "By not being the third strike." She interlaced her fingers in his, "By being the partner I could never dream of having."

Jaehyun smiled back, his lips hiding his teeth, ear colouring at the high compliment. He returned to his drink, “By the way Ell, I never got to ask you. The drawer codes. 5510 means something that would make my ears turn more red, right?”

“It means E hates J.” Ella said straightly as if telling the truest facts.

Jaehyun drew back, “What? Why?”

"For always being right,” now she told the truest fact.

Jaehyun chuckled, “Well, 1055.”

“J hates E?”

Jaehyun sympathetically nodded his head, “For making me feel all sorts of things.”

Ella scoffed as she turned her head away from him, “Pervert.”

Jaehyun tightened his grip, afraid that Ella would run away from him. “Woah. Ell, what were you thinking?” Jaehyun laughed, seeing her blush. “Didn't know you had a dirty mind,” he teased.

“JEONG JAE--”

He leaned on her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Jaehyun whispered to the crown of her head, "Partners for life?"

Ella hugged him tight and muffled to his chest, "Partners for life."

_-FIN-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for my first NCT fic! I hope you liked it. :) Leave a kudos and comment if you feel like it. My curious cat & twitter is ChillForJae. ^^


End file.
